It All Started With a Jar of Spaghetti Sauce
by ScreamMyHeadOff
Summary: Lily is a year younger than James, and in a differnt house, how do they meet, how do they get together? (doesn't go with OOTP)
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*  
  
"This is the best kind, if you're trying to decide." The voice came from behind her, and an arm grabbed a jar of spaghetti sauce off the self and handed it to her. Turning to look at who handed her the jar see saw a familiar face. The tall hazel eyes boy, with messy black hair, and wire- framed glasses, was none other than the famous Gryffindor, James Potter. She smiled at him  
  
"Oh I know, I was just trying to decided how many I needed."  
  
"Lily Evans right? Ravenclaw? I haven't seen you around here before, do you live close?"  
  
"No, my aunt does though, I'm staying with her for a week, she got a craving for spaghetti. You work here?" she asked noticing his uniform.  
  
"You sound surprised." He raised an eyebrow and turned back to stocking the shelves.  
  
"I am, from what I hear about you, your pretty well off. Plus. I didn't know the marauders did work'  
  
"My parents said it will build work ethic, and improve my muggle studies grade." He glanced at her "I don't mind, give me something to do other than sit around everyday, plus, extra pocket money."  
  
"Impressive"  
  
"I try" he grinned at her  
  
"See you round Jay!" She smiled before walking down the isle to the checkout with her spaghetti sauce.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm back!" Lily called as she entered the front door of her aunt's house.  
  
"Lily? In the kitchen!" her aunt called back.  
  
Lily entered the kitchen to find her aunt munching on a box of crackers, and watching TV. Lily's aunt May was young, she was 25, with, long dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes, she stood about 5'7. Lily's aunt didn't have much in common with Lily, looks wise, but they had very similar personalities, in fact, lily was closer to her aunt than her mother they were more like friends or sisters than anything else, and most importantly they were both witches.  
  
"I got the sauce. What movie is it tonight?"  
  
"Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine"  
  
"Ah. sounds like a classic."  
  
May laughed. "Yeah, but first, we have to make the spaghetti. and popcorn, and get out all the candy."  
  
"It's a wonder we stay thin with the amount of junk we eat."  
  
"We burn it off laughing" Her aunt said turning off the TV, and turning on the radio, while lily filled a pot with water.  
  
"That we do, that we do," Lily responded turning on the stove, and grabbing a spoon as a new song came on the radio. Using it as a microphone she sung along with the song. "Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night, It's only right, To think about the girl you love, And hold her tight, So happy together"  
  
May laughed, and grabbed a spatula "If I should call you up, Invest a dime, And you say you belong to me, And ease my mind, Imagine how the world could be, So very fine, So happy together"  
  
Noticing the water was boiling Lily dumped the noodles in while her aunt danced around. This was a normal occurrence at May Evans house, when Lily was around, which was a lot. The two would make dinner while dancing around, then they would eat it, while watching a movie, before moving on to dessert. Then they would stay up just talking before they went to bed and slept late. May was a fashion designer; therefore, she could work whenever she wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day before she went back home, Lily woke up to a glass of ice water being poured on her head. "MAY!!!!" her aunt laughed.  
  
"Up quick! Take a shower get dressed! We. are going out!" her aunt said before leaving the room. Lily yelling after her "YOU COULDN"T JUST SHAKE ME?" before grumbling while getting out of bed.  
  
After showering and dressing Lily walked into the kitchen, grabbed a muffin asking her aunt who was sitting on the counter eating an apple "so where are we going?" before taking a bite.  
  
"An amusement park!" May said jumping off the counter, grabbing the car keys and Lily's hand, dragging her out to the car.  
  
"Not that I'm objecting... but why?"  
  
"Lily, what's the date?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? But its August 21. oh."  
  
"I can't believe you forgot your 16th birthday."  
  
Lily grinned sheepishly in response, flicking on the radio.  
  
After an hour car drive, the two piled out of the car, and walked to the entrance. Were Lily was almost knocked over as someone jumped on her. The someone she realized was her best friend Alice Spataro. Alice, was shorter than Lily's 5'6, standing about 5'4, she had long blond hair that contrasted with Lily's slightly under the shoulders red hair, she wasn't as thin as lily, and she had light blue eyes, with flecks of brown, while lily hand brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Need air Ali!" Lily said causing Alice to loosen her hold  
  
"Happy birthday Lils! I missed you!" Alice said still hugging lily  
  
"I missed you too, what are you doing here though?"  
  
May coughed behind them. "YOU planed this!" Lily accused  
  
May grinned sheepishly "guilty" she said before being pulled into the hug, before the three entered the park. The morning was spent riding roller coasters, and other rides, right before lunch they went on the log flume, so the three were soaked as they sat down to eat, nachos and hot dogs.  
  
"So Lily. how are things going with Todd?" Alice asked, taking a bite of her hot dog.  
  
"They're ok, but its all getting more routine, like we're staying together because we're used to it, ya' know?"  
  
"I guess." Alice responded before looking around "Oh my GOD."  
  
"What?" lily asked looking around.  
  
"Frank is over there" Lily followed her friends gaze, knowing Alice had a huge crush on the Gryffindor 7th year.  
  
"Who's Frank?" May asked  
  
"Frank Longbottom, he's a Gryffindor 7th year, we met him near the end of last year, when Alice accidentally ran into him, we ended up walking to dinner with him, an Alice got along great, more like a friendly acquaintance than a friend, but Alice has a HUGE crush on him," Lily answered  
  
"Which one is Frank?" her aunt asked looking at the table frank was sitting at.  
  
"Brown hair is Frank, black hair is James Potter, don't know who the kids are."  
  
"Potter, Longbottom. those names sounds familiar"  
  
"Well Potter might, He lives near you, I don't know about Longbottom"  
  
"How do you know he lives near me?" May asked, Alice had stopped staring at Frank, and was now looking curiously at lily.  
  
"Yes. do tell."  
  
Lily shrugged "I ran into him at the grocery store when I got the spaghetti sauce, he works their."  
  
"Really? I thought he was rich." Alice said  
  
"He said his parents thought it would instill worth ethic in him, and help raise his muggle studies grade." Lily said finishing her last nacho and licking her fingers. "Interesting." The three stood up and made their way out of the table area. Walking through the entrance, lily accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," she said before seeing who it was "oh hey Jay"  
  
"Hi Lily" he said with a smile. "You know Frank right?" motioning to the boy standing next to him.  
  
"Yeah, Hey Frank. This is my Aunt May, and you know Alice."  
  
"Lily, Alice, Good to meet you Ms . er..?" Frank said  
  
"Its Evans, but call me May" May answered, before Frank started casually chatting to Alice.  
  
"Jamie" said the little girl standing next to him tugging on his shirt, she only came up to about his waste, but she had long black hair, and his hazel eyes, only without the glasses. "Don't forget me!" He smiled at her and chuckled.  
  
"I could never forget you Kay, This is my little sister, Kayla, but everyone calls her Kay, and the one that's hiding behind Frank is his brother, Greg."  
  
Lily squatted down so she was at Kayla's level. "I'm Lily, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at the little girl, who smiled back.  
  
"Hi Lily, you have a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you Kay, so do you," Lily said, at which Kay beamed.  
  
"Will you ride the merry-go-round with me?" Kay asked pointing at the ride.  
  
"Yeah Lily, will you ride the Merry-go-Round with us?" James asked in a teasing voice. She glanced at Alice and Frank who were talking about something, and then her Aunt May, who seemed to have gotten Greg out from behind Frank, and was talking to him adamantly. She smiled at her aunt; she could act like a 5 year old at times.  
  
"Sure, why not." She answered standing up. Kay squealed and grabbed her hand starting to run towards the ride, pulling Lily along with her. James followed only pausing long enough to tell the others where they were going.  
  
"So what brings you here?" James asked as the three climbed onto the ride, Kay insisting on sitting on the same horse as Lily.  
  
"It's my birthday; May surprised me and had Alice come. How about you?"  
  
"Happy Birthday" he said, she smiled at him. "Frank lives across the street, we were bored, Sirius was off with some girl, and Franks best friend Matt is on vacation with his family, so we decided to bring Kay and Greg." He shrugged.  
  
As the ride slowed to a stop, and they exited, they saw May, with Greg on her shoulders; both were waving at them, standing next to Frank and Alice, who were still talking. When they reached the group, May spoke.  
  
"I hate to break this party up, but, we have to go."  
  
"Alright. if we can pry those two apart" Lily responded nodding towards Frank and Alice, quiet enough so frank and Alice didn't hear, but loud enough for James, and May to hear, before shouting "ALICE!" causing people around to start, not including Alice and Frank, who didn't seem to hear at all.  
  
"Frank look it's the Irish National Team!" James said quite loudly. They didn't even get a glance. "And that's his favorite team too."  
  
"Alright then... if that's how they want it." Lily said, before jumping on Alice's back.  
  
"Bloody Hell Lily! What was that for?" Alice exclaimed  
  
"We were trying to get your attention." Lily stated like it was obvious.  
  
"You couldn't have just .. I dunno.. CALLED ME??" Alice asked.  
  
James Snorted, and Lily replied "we tried."  
  
"Oh" Alice said blushing "well what do you need?"  
  
"We have to go" May said.  
  
"Alright, bye everyone! Bye Frank!" Alice said.  
  
"I'll owl you," Frank said.  
  
Lily squatting down and hugged Kay, "Bye Kay, see you round ok?"  
  
"Bye Lily!" Kay said  
  
"Bye Jay, see you at Hogwarts" Lily said smiling  
  
"Bye Lily" He replied. As the three girls started towards the exit.  
  
Climbing into the car Lily asked May "why did we have to leave? Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"You'll see." May said with a sly smile, as she backed out of the parking space. "So Alice, you and Frank seemed to get along well." And that was how the rest of the car ride was spent, teasing Alice about Frank. As her aunt pulled into a parking space lily asked again "so what are we doing?"  
  
"You know that certain piercing you've been saying you wanted? Well." May grinned "Its your Birthday Present from me."  
  
"Aunt may you're the best!" Lily said leaning over and hugging her aunt before getting out of the car, hopping from foot to foot in excitement.  
  
Lying in the living room on the couch that evening with Alice and May, they had a movie on but they were really just talking about the summer. Lily was going home the next day, and Alice was spending the night, so they were camping out in the living room, not planning on sleeping anytime soon.  
  
"Let me see it again!" May said. Lily rolled her eyes but lifted the bottom of her shirt, revealing her newly pierced belly button.  
  
"I'm starting to think you like it more than I do" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Well it looks good!" May defended "I wish I had a super cool aunt who took me to do that!"  
  
Lily grinned. "I'm just lucky aren't I."  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!  
  
How was it? If you don't understand Lily is going into her 6th year, she's in Ravenclaw, James is going into his 7th, he's in Gryffindor. They knew who each other were, but they'd never met.  
  
Yes.. I know.. I have a thing for belly button rings.. can you tell I want mine pierced? Yeah.  
  
Anyway. Review if you have time, I appreciate it  
  
Ta ~ Erin  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Trinity Day - thank you for pointing that out to me. my head must have been in the clouds. anyway. I tried to fix the punctuation. I was never good at it.  
  
Iamaiceskater08 


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*  
  
"Good-bye sweet-pea, have a good term!" Maria Evans said as she hugged her youngest daughter. Before Lily pulled away and started towards the barrier, her father was at work, and Petunia had refused to come. She heard her mother call after her "Don't forget to write!" before she closed her eyes and walked casually threw the barrier. Appearing on the other side, she smiled as she saw the enormous red train.  
  
As she walked towards the train a few people waved and said hello. Spotting Alice, entering a compartment she started to make her way over trying to attract her friends' attention to no avail. Sighing, she reached the door, and pulled it open to show Alice, being talked to in a not-so- friendly manner, by Serveus Snape, a Slytherin a year above.  
  
".worthless mudblood lover"  
  
"Go away Snape"  
  
"I don't think I want to, I'll wait for your mudblood friend to come find you, and put her in her place."  
  
"What did you call Lily?" Alice's voice had become a deadly whisper.  
  
Lily, taking advantage of the fact, she hadn't been noticed standing outside the compartment, pulled out her wand, and proceeded to hex Snape.  
  
"Capellit rosar" she muttered "neon tutar verdet, silencio". Alice noticing the sudden change in Snape's outfit glanced around wildly for the source. Spotting Lily, she grinned.  
  
"Nice outfit Snape" Lily said as she lugged her trunk into the compartment, and slid it under a seat. Snape tried to speak, but no words came out. Lily raised an eyebrow "cat got your tongue?" He glared murderously at her before storming out of the compartment. The two girls collapsed in laughter, Alice managing to choke out "God.. Lils, that was.his face.." The train had started moving before the two stopped laughing.  
  
"So Ali. Frank said he would owl you, did he?" Lily asked, not having seen her friend since she left May's house.  
  
Alice blushed, but smiled "Yeah. he did"  
  
"WELL."  
  
"We owled back and forth for the rest of the summer." Alice was saved from further interrogation, by the compartment door sliding open, revealing a tall, quite athletic looking boy with brown hair, and brown eyes. "Hey Lily! Alice," He said, sitting down next to Lily  
  
"Hey Todd," Alice replied.  
  
"Hey" Lily said kissing him on the cheek. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was great, Jim and me" he started, referring to his older brother  
  
"Jim and I" Lily corrected absentmindedly interrupting him.  
  
"Yeah. well. We went to the quiddich cup, Ireland, versus Spain, great game."  
  
"That's great Todd."  
  
"Yeah, so how was yours?"  
  
"It was fun, I got to spend a week with Aunt May."  
  
"Sounds fun, well I guess I'll go find my friends now, See you later Lily!" he said giving her a quick kiss before exiting the compartment.  
  
"I see what you mean. about it being routine." Alice said after a minute.  
  
"Yeah.. I want to." that was as far as she got before they heard commotion in the hallway, and went to the door to see what it was. Opening the door they saw, James and his best friend Sirius Black, doubled over with laughter, further down the hall was Snape in the neon green jumpsuit, with bright pink hair Lily had put him in earlier, seemingly trying to yell, but the silencing spell was still on, apparently, no one had found it convenient to take it off. Lily grinned, took out her wand pointed it at Snape, before he spotted her. His eyes widened, then turned into a glare, before he turned on his heel and walked away. Alice was leaning on the door frame for support she was laughing so hard. James then noticed Lily standing in the doorway of her compartment twirling her wand, a smirk on her face.  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Yup" she chuckled "he was bothering Alice, called me a mudblood, not to my face, but I'm sure he would of if he knew I was there, Best part, he wont be able to change it till after the feast."  
  
Alice had sobered enough to manage to say "No Lils, that's not the best part, the best part is he ran when he saw you going for your wand" They all snickered.  
  
"I know not to get on your bad side then." James said grinning.  
  
"That's a good idea, she has a spitfire temper," Alice chimed in. "James you know these lovely ladies?" Sirius asked curiously, the tall, shaggy black haired, muscular teen with brilliant blue eyes, eyeing the girls.  
  
"Oh right, Lily, Alice, this is Sirius, Sirius, Lily and Alice," He said pointing to them.  
  
"Enchanté," Sirius said kissing Lily's hand, she rolled her eyes, but played along, pretending to swoon. Before stage whispering to Alice "HE TOUCHED ME!" They all laughed.  
  
"Well lovely ladies, we must be moving along! See you at Hogwarts!"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "See you round Lily, Alice."  
  
"Bye Jay! Sirius."  
  
"Buh bye!" Alice said, going back into the compartment, Lily right behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how come you know them and I don't Prongs?" Sirius asked as the boys resumed walking down the corridor.  
  
James shrugged. "I bumped into them over the summer."  
  
"Oh, well Alice is hot."  
  
James rolled his eyes "Sirius leave Alice alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"1) She's actually really nice 2) Franks got dibs 3) well.. I haven't actually thought of one yet, but I'll get back to you if I do." They had reached their compartment by this time, and pulled the door open.  
  
"Hey Moony, Wormtail" they two looked up from their game of chess. Remus Lupin, the third Marauder, also known as moony, had dark dirty blond hair, and gray eyes, that at the moment had bags under them. Peter Pettigrew the last marauder was slightly shorter than the other three, and slightly chubbier, with blond hair, and dark brown, almost black, eyes.  
  
"Hey Guys."  
  
"so" said Sirius, clapping his hands "Start-of-term prank! Has to be big this year. What are we going to do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The train slowed to a stop at Hogsmead station. Lily and Alice, exited their compartment, and started towards the carriages. Lily could see the thestrals the pulled the carriages, she had been able to see them since Christmas break, in her fourth year, after seeing her grandmother die. Waving merrily at Hagrid, the games keeper who the two girls were friendly with, the two girls climbed into a carriage, unfortunately, it was occupied by a person the girls were not keen on seeing, Cindy Fethmore. The girl was a Hufflepuff in their year, who happened to have a huge crush on Todd, lily's boyfriend, therefore, she despised Lily. Cindy glared at them as they walked in, well mostly Lily, but Alice had turned her normally light- brown hair purple last year after she had called Lily a slut, so the glare wasn't only directed at lily. Lily groaned when she saw the girl and turned the exit the carriage, but the door snapped shut, and the carriage started moving.  
  
"Great just fucking great" she muttered as she sat down as far away from Cindy as possible. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, with Cindy glaring at the two girls, and Lily and Alice annoyed they had to spend the time with the girl. As soon as the carriage stopped, Lily was out the door in a flash, making for the great hall, Alice on her heels.  
  
"Lily, slow down! The food wont be their anyway, we have to wait for the sorting!" Alice said panting  
  
Lily smiled sheepishly slowing down "sorry, I just cant stand her."  
  
"Me neither, the bitch, but this reminds me, what were you going to say before the whole Snape thing?"  
  
"oh. right. I was saying, I think I want to break up with him, but I don't want to hurt him, I mean, its been what, a year and a half?, it just. well you saw."  
  
"Yeah, your right, just tell him the truth."  
  
"I think I will, Thanks Ali." Lily smiled as She and Alice, took their seats at the Ravenclaw Table. "So anyways."  
  
"Hey Lily" Lily smiled as Todd slipped into the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey Todd, Listen, Do you want to go for a walk after the feast? I want to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, ok." He replied before starting a conversation with his friends about quiddich.  
  
Lily sighed and turned back to Alice, to find her staring at Frank. Noticing someone sitting down across from her she smiled at her dorm mates, she got along with them well, they didn't hang out to much though. "Hey Dawn, Delia."  
  
"Hi Lily" the two said.  
  
"How where your summers?"  
  
"Oh mine was fine, I didn't get to go anywhere though, just sat around by the pool or on the couch, pretty boring actually, I'm glad we're back," Dawn said happily. Dawn Nelson was about 5'6, with long black hair, and purplish-blue eyes. Her mother was a muggle, and her father was a wizard. Her best friend was Delia Clemons a pureblood witch, who was about the same height, but with shoulder length brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Mine was a blast, My parents took Corby and I to Ireland, to visit our grandparents, we made friends with some of the locals, Plus, Corby and I talked a lot, we haven't since we started school, I missed him since he was put in Gryffindor so I didn't see him to often, but I got my twin back!" Delia answered. "How was yours?"  
  
"Oh it was alright, Petunia was being a bother, but I got to spend the week before my birthday with Aunt May, OH! You'll never guess what she got me for my birthday!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take three guess's first."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alice asked  
  
"Come out of Frank land have you?" Lily joked, watching her friend blush. "They're trying to guess what Aunt May got me for my birthday."  
  
"oh you mean" Lily slapped her hand over Alice's mouth  
  
"Guessing meaning you don't tell them." Alice grinned sheepishly in response.  
  
"Hrmm." Dawn hummed "A car?"  
  
"No"  
  
"A trip, to the beach or something." Delia asked  
  
"Not even close" Lily said grinning. Their conversation was interrupted by the first years trooping in. Lead by a jolly looking man, Lily recognized, as the Defense against the Dark arts teacher, Professor Amico, also the Deputy Headmaster. As the sorting started Lily scanned the group of nervous first years, coming to rest on a small girl with her dark brown hair in two braids, she was biting her lip and watching the others get sorted. Lily smiled, The girl reminded her of how she had felt when she was about to get sorted. Soon enough the sorting was over, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome new students, and welcome back old students. Since I assume your all hungry from your journey eat now, listen later." The headmaster then sat back down, as the food appeared on the table. But people didn't get as far as dishing up, when loud bangs were heard. Looking up, fireworks were going off everywhere, dropping little bags of powder as they went, which fell down and changed people's hair color, or skin color, this went on for about 10 minutes, before their was one last explosion causing all the professors to have Red skin and gold hair, and a floating message was seen "Welcome Back Hogwarts - The Marauders" Dumbledore stood up again "Well. while I love seeing house pride and I do love a good prank, I still have to give you four a detention, the usual place at the usual time tomorrow" and with a wave of his wand everything was set straight, including the interesting ensemble Lily had given Snape previously.  
  
After the commotion of the prank died down the girls resumed talking.  
  
"Back to what Lily's present was," Delia said grabbing a roll  
  
"I don't know.. a guitar?" Dawn asked serving herself mashed potatoes.  
  
"Nope," Lily grinned.  
  
"Oh just tell us already!" Delia said waving her fork around and sending a piece of broccoli flying to the table behind her, the Slytherin table, it happened to hit Snape. Who looked around wildly looking for the culprit, but couldn't seem to figure out who had thrown the vegetable, so eyes narrowed at the marauders, even though they were really to far away to have thrown it, he went back to eating.  
  
"Opps."Delia said but she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh God." lily started  
  
"That was Fan-damn-Tastik De!" Dawn finished Lily's comment. And the four girls laughed at what they later refereed to as "The attack of the flying vegetables." And Lily's present was forgotten, as they moved on to talking about the new school year. Soon dinner was done, and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"I realize you're tired, but you'll have to bear with me for a little while. Firstly, I would inform the first years, and remind some older students, that the Forbidden Forest, is indeed forbidden, and yes Mr. Black, that mean you cannot go in there, And to remind everyone to stay away from the Whomping Willow, unless you a long trip to the hospital wing," Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he spoke "Also, older students might notice the absence of Professor Lee, the transfiguration professor, he has retired, but taking his place will be Professor McGonagall." He gestured to the tall, brown haired women. Who stood, nodded at the students with a slight smile, and sat back down "some of the older students might remember her, she graduated five years ago. Moving on, the caretaker, Mr. Filch has added quite a few items to those forbidden in the corridors; check his office door for the complete list. You are dismissed, would the head students James potter, and Felicity Moore please come see me now. Prefects lead the first years to the houses, Have a good night."  
  
Lily turned away from the headmaster to her boyfriend. "Ready?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah where to?"  
  
"Let's just take the long way to the common room."  
  
"Alright" With that the two moved with the crowed until they came to a corridor which would take them away from the crowd but still to the Ravenclaw common room. "Todd?" Lily asked after a few minutes, at the same time he said "Lily?"  
  
They smiled at each other and both said "you first" they chuckled a bit.  
  
Lily finally decided to speak "Todd, I think... well. I think our whole relationship is getting a bit. well.. for lack of a better word, routine, and well. I think we should break up."  
  
"You noticed that to hu?" he said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye "yeah, I was going to say the same thing. You just did it first."  
  
"Oh.. so. friends?" she asked him as they reached the Ravenclaw portrait and she said the password. "Candita"  
  
Climbing through he replied "yeah, friends." They shared a quick hug before climbing up opposite stairs to their dorms.  
  
Lily entered her dorm, to find the three girls waiting.  
  
"How did it go?" Alice asked as soon as she entered.  
  
"How did what go?" Dawn asked, looking confused, Delia sharing the look.  
  
"Oh, I broke up with Todd." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No its cool, it was a mutual thing, our relationship was basically a habit, not really their, we're still friends." Lily said grabbing a pair of pajamas and heading for the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth when Delia yelled from the other room "Hey Lily, you never did tell us what your aunt got you for your birthday."  
  
"Oh right" Lily replied walking out of the bathroom. She lifted her shirt to reveal her new piercing.  
  
"Wicked Lily!" Dawn said as she saw it. Delia who was reading expecting lily's answer to be spoken looked up.  
  
"Oh wow! That's Awesome, your aunts really cool."  
  
"Yeah, May's a blast."  
  
"I heard you were the one who put Snape in a green jumpsuit, with pink hair and no voice Lily" Dawn said grinning "is that the truth?"  
  
Lily grinned "He was bothering Alice, about me, couldn't let him get away with it."  
  
"why was he bothering Alice about you?"  
  
Lily shrugged "I'm a muggle born, or quote unquote mudblood."  
  
"You but, why would he go seek you out?" Delia asked.  
  
Lily just shrugged and climbed into bed "Don't ask me to think like a Slytherin, my brain doesn't work that way. Good night guys"  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!  
  
Yay. sorry about having almost no lily- James time. but... they will. so until next time.. Which might be soon if I don't get better soon.  
  
Oh yes... I tried to fix punctuation and etc in the first chapter. So I changed the wording a bit, but nothing else.  
  
Ta ~ Erin  
  
Thanks to: firewalker32 - Kay is really little like 5  
  
Tyster - *grins* don't go mad please, I'd feel really bad  
  
SummrMagic  
  
Kelliethehottie - I like the stories where they are in different years to. I'll keep in mind not to pierce my own belly button :-)  
  
Swishy Willow Wand  
  
Trinity Day  
  
iamaiceskater08 


	3. Chpater 3

*Chapter 3*  
  
The next month and half flew by for Lily. Nothing exciting really happened, She and Alice had taken to hanging around with Dawn and Delia more, and Alice had been spending a lot more time with Frank, but other than that it was classes as usual. She had seen James in the halls, and prefects meetings, but they only exchanges quick friendly hello's. Two weeks before Halloween, the question of how to celebrate the holiday, came up in a prefect meeting.  
  
"We could have the regular feast," Nathan, her fellow 6th year prefect suggested.  
  
"We could, but we were thinking of doing something new," Felicity, the head girl responded.  
  
"How about a Ball?" one of the Hufflepuff prefects asked. Getting groans from all the guys in return.  
  
"A Hogsmead day" Suggested Samantha, a 6th year Gryffindor, Lily was on good terms with. Everyone perked up at the idea.  
  
"How about a dance?" The suggestion had come from Emily Swann, a 5th year muggleborn Ravenclaw. Lily had talked to her quite a few times, she was fun. When James opened his mouth, with a look on his face saying he was going to turn it down, Lily interrupted.  
  
"You mean one like a muggle dance Em?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I meant, we could have a Hogsmead day, and a dance that night, Halloweens on a Friday this year. But the dance should probably only be for fifth year and up"  
  
"Didn't we veto the ball thing?" James asked sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"We're not talking about having a ball, we're talking about a dance," Lily replied at the confused look on his face she continued "A dance is casual. You don't wear dress robes, there's no dinner, you just go and dance."  
  
"That's a good idea, it'll give us all a break from formality, and your right, muggle dance's are way more fun than balls" Felicity said, "Ok, that's it for today, we'll take it to the headmaster, get it approved, we'll have a meeting on Thursday to plan. Same time and place. See you then."  
  
Lily waked back to the dorms chatting with Emily.  
  
"That was a great idea Em, having a dance."  
  
"Thanks, Some of my muggle friends took me to one over the summer, at their community center, it was a blast."  
  
"I know what you mean; my muggle friends and I go to a lot to." They spent the rest of the walk talking about various things they did with their muggle friends over the summers. When they reached the common room they split up, Lily walked up to her dorm, while Emily went to sit with her friends at one of the tables where they were studying.  
  
"Hey guys" Lily said as she pushed open her dorm door.  
  
"Hi Lily," Dawn said not looking up from her book.  
  
"Hey." Delia answered looking up from her homework, which she was doing sprawled out on the floor. "How was the meeting?"  
  
"Boring, but we might have a Hogsmead day and a dance on Halloween."  
  
"Sounds fun, hey can you give me a hand with this charms essay?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
The girls were woken up by the blaring of music in their dorm. They had learned this was the only way to wake them up, so they placed a silencing spell on their dorm, and set up the very loud musical alarm clock.  
  
"Why do you build me up (Build me up)  
  
Buttercup baby just to  
  
let me down (Let me down)  
  
And mess me around  
  
And then worst of all (Worst of all)  
  
You never call baby  
  
When you say you will (Say you will)  
  
But I love you still  
  
I need you (I need you)  
  
More than anyone darlin'  
  
You know that I have from the start"  
  
"ITS HALLOWEEN!!!!" Delia explained jumping on her bed.  
  
"How can you be that hyper in the morning?" Alice grumbled pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Because it Halloween. Plus you should be excited, today's your BIG DATE with Frank." Delia laughed.  
  
"Oh MY God." Alice cried jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. Lily laughed at her friends, and swung her feet out of bed, walked over to Alice's trunk and picked out some clothes, in time to make it to the bathroom door when Alice stuck her head out saying "Lily could you... oh thanks" taking the clothes Lily was holding out. Rolling her eyes Lily walked back to her own trunk to get ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"You're coming with us right Lily?" Delia asked after Frank had collected Alice.  
  
"Actually, I promised to help out with setting up the hall, but If I get done in time to go down to Hogsmead I'll meet you there," Lily replied.  
  
"Ok, See you later Lily!" Dawn said, and Lily watched the two girls walk out of the hall. The hall cleared out pretty soon after that, leaving only the small group of prefects who were decorating, consisting of Lily, Emily, James, Felicity, Samantha, and her fellow 6th year Gryffindor prefect Brian Loftus.  
  
"Alright, Lily, you Emily and James, handle the walls, floor and ceiling, Samantha, Brian and I will set up the refreshment tables, just not the food yet, and handle the pumpkins and music," Felicity ordered, taking charge.  
  
"Alright guys, I'm not good with decorating so you tell me what to do and I'll do it." James said turning to the two girls.  
  
"Alright.. How about... can we make the floor, creaky old wood like a barn?" Emily asked. "That sound good lily?"  
  
"Yeah an old barn seems like the perfect place for a dance, Jay your good at transfiguration right, can you do the floor?" when he nodded she continued "and I'll charm the ceiling to look like the roof of a barn, with a few holes where you can see the real ceiling. It will show the night sky during the dance, that will look cool" Looking at Emily she saw the other girl approved, "Emily can you start doing the same thing to the walls? Ill help you when I'm done with the ceiling, then we can do cobwebs, and stuff."  
  
"Alright." James replied, and the three started casting spells. Soon enough the great hall looked like the inside of an old barn, Lily and James had been able to turn a side of the hall into small and large horse stalls, in which the put 'old barn furniture' or chairs James had transfigured to look old and worn, for when people just wanted to sit and talk, varying the size of the stalls they were able to vary the number that would fit in one from two, to about ten.  
  
"Damn..." Emily said, "We did a good job!"  
  
"Yeah it looks Fantastic," Felicity said, as the group stood in the entrance to the hall. The group soon split up. Lily started walking towards the front hall when she heard someone calling her. "Hey Lily wait up!" she turned around to see James making his way towards her. She smiled at him  
  
"Hey Jay! Where you headed?"  
  
"I was going to the kitchens to get some lunch, want to come?"  
  
"Sure, food sounds good."  
  
"Great" he grinned and they started to walk towards the kitchens. "So how've you been? Hexed Snape again?"  
  
"Naw, although at the feast Delia did accidentally hit him with a piece of broccoli." She answered grinning.  
  
"Accidentally?"  
  
"Yeah, so she was waved her hands around, and her fork was in one of them with a piece of broccoli on it, it flew off and hit Snape."  
  
"Damn, wish I'd seen that." He said reaching up to tickle the pear in the painting of a bowl of fruit.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty amusing," she replied climbing threw the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Mr. James! Miss Lily! What can we get you?" asked one of five house-elves who immediately made their way over when the two climbed into the kitchen.  
  
"We haven't had lunch yet, can you find us something to eat?" James asked before the little creatures scurried off.  
  
The two sat down at a table near the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"So Lily, I know you have an Aunt May, but what about the rest of your family?"  
  
"Well, I'm muggleborn, as you know, Aunt May's a witch though, my fathers sister. My mom stays at home, My dad is a police man, muggle version of an auror basically, and I have a sister, Petunia, but we're not really close, she thinks I'm a freak because I'm a witch." Lily answered shrugging "How about you?"  
  
"Well, you met Kay, she's my only sibling, my mom is a healer and my father is an auror, a good one at that," James replied.  
  
"Here you go" a house elf said bringing them a tray of food  
  
"Thank you Dotty" Lily said before grabbing one of the grilled cheese sandwiched on the tray, and dishing some tomato soup into a bowl. Before dunking the sandwich in the soup and taking a bite.  
  
"You do that to?" James asked doing the same thing "my friends think I'm crazy, but it's really good."  
  
"Yeah" she said smiling at him before taking another bite.  
  
"Alright, so we covered family, what now?"  
  
"We could play 20 questions." She suggested shrugging.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"oh, well basically, you get to ask me twenty questions and I do the same to you, but we alternate each question."  
  
"Alright, ok, What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Green, Same question."  
  
"Blue. I have to think of the question again?"  
  
"No I'll do it, Favorite food?"  
  
"My mom's banana bread, how bout you?"  
  
"Pizza or chicken nuggets"  
  
"What's pizza?"  
  
"Muggle food, basically its bread with tomato sauce and cheese on it. It's really good. And you just wasted a question" She grinned slyly at him.  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Alright, most embarrassing moment"  
  
he groaned, "you little devil, alright, er... last summer Sirius stayed at my house for awhile, and we were joking around, and ended up wrestling, know what I mean, and well, right after we stopped, but were still kind of tangled, in the process of getting up, my parents walked in, my mom was horrified she thought we were gay, dad seemed to realize what was going on, so he was laughing at the horrified looks on our faces." Lily was almost falling off the chair she was laughing so hard, and James was close to beet red. "your turn missy, same question."  
  
"Damn, I new that was going to come back bite me in the butt. Ok, during the summer I sometimes go to clubs, and dances, with muggle friends, and at one of the dances, I had to go to the bathroom, so I went into what I thought was the girls bathroom, but when I came out of the stall I found out it was a boys bathroom, two guys were there, well.. you get the idea, one of them happened to be a guy I dated during summer awhile ago, the other was one of my friends. He teased me about it the rest of the summer." Now it was Lily's turn to blush, and James's turn to laugh.  
  
When James stopped laughing he took his turn asking the question "first kiss."  
  
"er... John.. the guy from the bathroom, the one that wasn't my friend." Lily said blushing again, causing James to snicker. "How about you?"  
  
"Lisa Thomas. You know the Hufflepuff," James said wrinkling his nose "she came up to me in the hall one day in my third year, and just kissed me."  
  
Lily laughed. "alright... hmm.. favorite time of the year?"  
  
"the fall, perfect flying conditions. You?"  
  
"Winter, I love snow."  
  
"Favorite dessert?"  
  
"hmm... that's a hard one, éclairs are good, but so is chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and then you have cannolis, but I guess id have to say cannolis. Same question?"  
  
"Hold on" James told her while waving over a house elf.  
  
"Can we get you anything else?"  
  
"Can we have a plate of cannolis please?" James asked.  
  
"Oh yes, Glyph will be right back with connolis." The house elf said before running off.  
  
James turned back to Lily grinning. "Same answer." Lily grinned back  
  
"Alright, how about, favorite relative."  
  
"Kay" he answered right away. "You?"  
  
"May, Hey that rhymes. Ok...that's... 7 for me and 8 for you erm... you don't have to answer this if you don't want, it's a bit personal. Can you see the thestrals?"  
  
He paused for a second before replying "yeah I can, and I'm assuming you can too, so if you don't mind who was it?"  
  
"My grandmother, You?"  
  
"Frank's Father."  
  
Lily's mouth formed an 'O' shape before she remembered something "Oh! Today's Frank and Alice's first date! I wonder how it's going."  
  
James laughed "you should of seen Frank this morning he was a nervous wreck, I think he even changed twice."  
  
Lily Grinned "yeah, Alice forgot to bring her clothes with her into the bathroom, she was so excited. They make a cute couple."  
  
James glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Oh man, its 6 already, the dance starts in an hour, I didn't realize we'd been sitting here for 5 hours."  
  
"Oh God, I promised Alice I'd help her get ready, See you later Jay, this was fun," Lily said, racing out of the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"LILY!" three girls cried as she entered her dorm out of breath.  
  
"Where have you been? I thought you we're going to meet us in Hogsmead, I'm sure I saw Emily and Felicity down there, so you got out with enough time to come," Dawn questioned.  
  
"Sorry guys, I lost track of the time, Jay ran into me before I got out the door, and asked if I wanted to eat lunch with him." Lily said digging around in her trunk to find an outfit.  
  
"Jay?" Delia asked.  
  
"James."  
  
"POTTER??? You were with James Potter for at least 4 hours? And you have a nickname for him?"  
  
"sure, 5 and yeah. But if you must question me can it be after I take a shower? I just ran all the way here from the kitchens, and if I'm going to help you with your hair I need to shower now." Lily said entering the bathroom  
  
"Alright, but shower fast!" Delia called after her.  
  
Lily sauntered out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, in dark-blue low rise jeans, and a black tank top, her hair up in a pony tail, already dried with a charm, a few wisps hanging around her face. Putting on some blue mascara and eyeliner she asked "Alright, who wants hair help, we have" she glanced at the clock, which read '6:30' "about 15 minutes before we should start heading down."  
  
After everyone's hair was fixed, and charmed to stay in place, the four girls exited their dorm, and made their way to the great hall.  
  
"So now will you tell us what happening between you and JAMES POTTER." Delia asked emphasizing James' name.  
  
Lily shrugged. "We get along, flirt a bit maybe, but that's all really. Not that I would say no if he asked me out, but we're just friendly acquaintances."  
  
"So why do you call him Jay?"  
  
"Well I ran into him over the summer when I was staying at Aunt May's, she sent me out to get spaghetti sauce, he works at the grocery store I went to, we talked, and when I left I said 'see you later Jay' or something along those lines, and it's just stuck."  
  
When they the Great Hall they found everyone still waiting outside. Dumbledore was standing in front of the crowed. He cleared his throat and everyone fell quite.  
  
"Welcome to the first Halloween dance at Hogwarts. Can we have a round of applause for the prefects who planned it, especially, Felicity Moore, James Potter, Lily Evens, Samantha Turner, Brian Loftus and Emily Swann who gave up part of their day off to set it up. The teachers have decided, the prefects are capable of making sure things do not get to hectic, so the hall will be teacher free. We will be coming in at one to make sure everyone leaves, but until then, Have fun!" At that, the doors to the great hall swung open reveling the dimly lit room that looked like an old barn, and the headmaster swept away.  
  
People rushed in and Felicity said the charm that started the music they had set up before, it was similar to the one in the girls dorm, but instead of just playing one CD, it skipped around the large collection the prefects had been able to collect, a lot of them from Lily and her dorm-mates. Lily smiled at her friends faces when they entered the room.  
  
"Wow Lils, this looks..."  
  
"Fan-Damn-Tastic!" Dawn said completing Delia's sentence.  
  
"Yeah Lils this is amazing!" Alice complimented, as the three friends made their way onto the dance floor, where Alice was immediately found and snatched up by Frank.  
  
"They make such a cute couple," Lily stated as she watched the two walk away into the crowd, and started to dance.  
  
"Yeah they really do" Dawn agreed "Hey, Lily, do you know how to do the worm?"  
  
Lily's mouth turned up into a sly smile "Yeah. Wanna see who can do it the longest?"  
  
Dawn grinned "Bring it On"  
  
Lily laughed as the girls moved towards the edge of the dance floor where there was more room. "Delia, Will you be the judge?"  
  
"Sure, but... er... what's the worm?"  
  
"Oh... well its hard to explain, but, you'll get it when we start, just see who goes the longest."  
  
"Alright. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Go!" Both girls immediately put their hands down and started. They ended up stopping at the same time, and people had started to look and cheer them on.  
  
"It was a tie."  
  
"Damn" Dawn said "Another round?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but first, anyone else want to try and beet us?" Lily said smiling.  
  
"What's going on?" Felicity asked making her way threw the large oval that had formed around the girls. "Your not fighting are you? Oh Lily... what ARE you doing?"  
  
"Felicity, your muggle born right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Heard of the worm?"  
  
Felicity's face broke into a smile. "Who won?"  
  
"It was a tie. Now we're seeing if we have any other takers before having another go."  
  
"I'll give it a go!"  
  
"Me to!" Emily said stepping out of the crowd. A few others decided to join to. Then Cindy made her way for the front and sneered. "Evans trying to be the center of attention?"  
  
"No, having a worm competition."  
  
"Hold this" Cindy said handing her drink to a boy standing on the outside of the crowd the circle had expanded as new people joined. Delia was voted judge again. "Ready GO!" and the seven went. A 5th year hufflepuff who had tried dropping out first, followed by Gryffindor, then Felicity, then Cindy, leaving Dawn, Lily, and Emily, Dawn and Lily again stopping at the same time Emily winning. Cindy disappeared in the crowd when she saw she had lost to Lily.  
  
"You're good at that Em" Lily said offering her hand to help the younger girl off the floor.  
  
"So are you!" Emily replied smiling and grabbing Lily's hand to get up. The crowd soon went back to dancing, and Lily, Dawn and Delia made their way threw the crowd to get drinks, before finding an empty stall entering it. The three girls chatted for awhile before deciding to go dance again.  
  
Making their way to the dance floor Delia got asked to dance, by Tyler Gibbs, a Gryffindor in their year, leaving Dawn and Lily to their own devices. Lily and Dawn started singing along with the song as they danced, to the fast paced song.  
  
"never will forget those nights  
  
I wonder if it was a dream  
  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
  
Remember how I made you scream  
  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
  
But babe, I'm going to get you back  
  
I'm going to show you what I'm made of"  
  
They danced around singing for a while until a slow song came on and they started to make their way threw couples to the food table deciding not to look like idiots standing in the middle of the dance floor alone, but a tap on her shoulder stopped Lily, and as she turned around to see who it was she found James. She smiled at him. "Hey Jay"  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she responded taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, while he placed his around on her waist.  
  
"You know, we never did finish out game." She laughed at his comment, as they slowly moved in a circle.  
  
"No, no we didn't." she said softly, before the song changed to a faster one, and instead of breaking apart they simply changed their rhythm. Lily started singing along with the song as they danced.  
  
"You have a great voice."  
  
Lily blushed; she hadn't realized she was singing along, it was just a habit. "Thanks." She looked down, and then back up into his hazel eyes. Just as another slow song started, and Felicity's voice was heard announcing it was the last song. The two danced slowly, a little closer than before. When the song ended the two slowly broke apart.  
  
"Good night Jay." She said and turned to walk away, but the caught her arm and spun her around to face him, before kissing her gently on the lips. When Lily returned the kiss he deepened it, dropping his hold on her arm and wrapping his arms around her waist again, while she snaked her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, Lily's brilliant green eyes were sparkling. She smiled, said again "Good night Jay" before walking out of the hall.  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$  
  
that was long.... WELL???? How was it??? can you tell I watched pirates of the Caribbean today? (Secretly I watched it 3 times... this is the upside to being sick.. the downside... I'm going to fail my junior year... hopefully I wont... because id cry, and be stuck repeating... which would mean I would have to switch schools because the grade below mine has a whole lot of people I cannot stand in it, and id commit suicide before being stuck with them all the time anyways...) that's where Emily, Samantha and Tyler's last names came from. *grins sheepishly* (I don't think Orlando Bloom is a god or anything... nope not me)  
  
Anyway.. for those of you who don't know... the worm is when you kind of move your body in a wave on the floor, and you move backwards... yeah.. its hard to explain... so hopefully you know.  
  
02-12-04 – I just went threw and fixed it, I was reading through and saw how many mistakes I made. I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but I'm not exactly sure what going to happen... anyways I also forgot to tell you what the songs were, the first one was build me up buttercup by the foundations, you probably knew that though, the second one is Boys of summer, by Don Henley, The Ataris do to quote Dawn (heehee) Fan-Damn-Tasic cover of it, I like their version better, but Don's version would have been out closer to when Lily and James were that age if I'm going to be true to JK Rowling's time line... anyways.. I'm shutting up now  
  
Thanks to:  
  
iamaiceskater08 – James and Lily Fluff kicks ass!  
  
little-aquarianprincess – its 3 chapters now!!!  
  
jenna87  
  
firewalker32  
  
Tyster – Lol, ok I wont feel bad :-)(secretly I'm mad too, shhhhh don't let the secret out though) 


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*  
  
Lily opened her dorm room to find it empty. "Anyone here?" she called walking to her dresser to get pajamas.  
  
"In here!" She heard Delia's voice from the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom she heard the door click open again and saw Dawn enter with a huge plate of junk food.  
  
"I figured we could have a 'Girl Talk' tonight seeing as we're probably still oh highs from the dance, Plus, Alice needs to divulge the details of her date"  
  
"When she gets back, anyways" Lily said smiling before entering the bathroom to find Delia brushing her teeth.  
  
"Don't bother Dawn's got enough junk food out there to last us a year." Lily said laughing before going into one of the toilet stalls.  
  
Coming out of the bathroom, Lily found Dawn and Delia already in their pajamas lying on their stomachs in the middle of the floor, already starting on Dawn's massive junk food plate.  
  
"We're going for a walk tomorrow night" Delia was saying as Lily sat down.  
  
"Tyler?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Sebastian"  
  
"The keeper?"  
  
"Yeah him. He asked me to dance after Tyler. He's nice, I'd never really talked to him before, it's weird that we've been in the same house for 5 years."  
  
"Well that's cool, Sebastian's a nice guy, I've talked to him a few times before when I was hanging out with Todd."  
  
"Yeah, so how bout you two, dance with anyone"  
  
"OH yeah, oh Lily I'm sorry for ditching you, I didn't think you'd mind. Tristan asked me to dance... and..." Lily interrupted laughing  
  
"You must have ditched me at the same time I ditched you." She grinned "But even if you had I wouldn't have minded."  
  
"You ditched me?" Dawn put on a fake put off face "for whom?"  
  
"Well..." Lily started s the door swung open and Alice walked or rather skipped in. "ALI! We're having a quote unquote girl talk, get in your P.J.'s and join us, we want to here all about your date!" The girls spent the next two hours talking about Alice's Date with Frank in extreme detail.  
  
"Guess what he asked me after the dance?!" she paused for half a second before "He asked me to be his girlfriend!"  
  
"Awww, you two are so cute together!"  
  
Alice sighed dreamily. "Yeah, well, that's my story how about you guys?"  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk with Sebastian tomorrow, Dawn danced with Tristan, and Lily was about to tell us, when you walked in."  
  
"Sebastian as in our keeper? And Tristan from Gryffindor?" Alice asked receiving nods in response. "I'm sorry for stealing your limelight Lils." Lily laughed at her friend's apology and waved it off.  
  
"It's ok, you're the one who got the boyfriend, I wanted to hear about it."  
  
"So Lils, who did you ditch me for?" Dawn asked her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Jay asked me to dance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we talked a bit, we danced the rest of the night, and oh yeah, he kissed me." A smile playing on her lips as she remembered the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Lily didn't drag herself out of bed until 1 the next day. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a book and headed down to the common room. When she got their Emily came over and handed her a letter.  
  
"This came for you this morning but you weren't there, so I brought it up for you."  
  
"Thanks Emily" Lily said taking the letter. Sitting down in chair, she opened it.  
  
Lily –  
  
Alice and Frank finally get together???? How bout you? Any new Guys? Aww common you know you want to spill! OH yes, your coming here for Christmas break! I've decided. Its boring around her without you, way to quite. Anyway, nothing new here, except the manager of The Accio's called, they want me to design their clothes for their new tour. Anyways, that's all the news around here! Write back soon!  
  
-May  
  
Lily smiled as she read her aunts letter. She folded the letter and started walking upstairs for some paper and a quill, but when she got to her dorm the door opened and Alice came out.  
  
"Hey Lily, want to go get some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me put this on my bed."  
  
The two girls walked down to the great hall together, and sat down at the Ravenclaw table grabbing some sandwiches, and chatting while they ate.  
  
"Lily?" Alice said as they stood up to exit the hall. "I'm sorry I haven't been a really great friend lately, spending so much time with Frank."  
  
"Alice, it's ok, I don't mind, I think its cute, plus, he makes you happy, and I want you to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Lily." Alice said smiling at her friend.  
  
"Sure thing, I have to study for that potions exam on Monday, want to come?"  
  
"Yeah," Alice said linking her arm with Lily's are the two girls started towards the dorm to get their books.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Lily was sitting on flat rock that extended over the lake that night. Alice was out with Frank, Delia was on her walk with Sebastian, and Dawn was studying for the potions exam on Monday. She was writing a letter to May, when she felt someone sit down next to her.  
  
"Hey" a deep voice said softly after a few minutes.  
  
"Hi Jay" she said without looking up from her letter.  
  
"Whatch'ya doing?"  
  
"Writing May" she said signing her name folding the letter and putting it in her bag.  
  
"Oh" he said leaning back so he was lying on his back feet dangling over the edge of the rock, hands behind his head. They stayed silent for a couple minutes James watching Lily, watch the lake. "Lily?"  
  
"hmm?" she hummed turning her head toward him her green eyes locking with his hazel ones.  
  
He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come with me?"  
  
She hesitated before she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and grabbed his hand with her own, letting him pull her up and lead her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see" he replied his eyes twinkling at her. She flowed silently till he dropped her hand motioned for her to stay put, before walking up and down the corridor three times. Lily watching on amusement in her eyes when she recognized them to be at the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Do I want to see what's through that door?" she asked approaching the door he was opening, her eyes twinkling with amusement a smile playing on her lips.  
  
He grinned at her and motioned her to move though. Stepping threw the door way, she found herself in kitchen. Looking back at him she raised an eyebrow. He smiled and led her to the counter sitting her down in a chair saying "stay here" before walking around the counter "They say the fastest way to a girl's heart is to cook for them. So, I'm going to cook for you."  
  
"I thought that was the fastest way to a mans heart." She said smirking.  
  
"Works that way too," he grinned at her.  
  
"So what are you cooking for me?"  
  
"The only thing I know how to cook, Spaghetti." He said holding up a bottle of sauce tilting it back and forth.  
  
She laughed, and recognizing the sauce as the same kind he had recommended for her she smiled. She watched as he put the noodles in the boiling pot of water.  
  
"Meat sauce or just tomato?"  
  
"Meat" she answered, before watching him take a package of ground beef out of the fridge, and cook it.  
  
"Sure you don't want me to do anything?" "Nope, you stay there," he commanded, pouring the sauce over the cooked meat.  
  
"If you say so" they remained silent until James set a plate in front of her, and leaning over the counter, swirled some onto the fork, and held it up for her to eat. Opening her mouth she stared into his eyes as he placed the bite into her mouth.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
It took her a minute to remember his earlier comment. "I don't know, maybe another bite will sway me." She teased, prompting him to raise another bite to her lips. "I think it did," she said as he raised a third bite to her mouth which she chewed before continuing, "but you know all you had to do was ask,"  
  
"Well then Miss Evens, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Yes Mister Potter I will." She laughed as he punched the air, and did a victory dance type of thing. They left soon after that when they realized it was past midnight, and way after curfew. James walked her back to the Ravenclaw Common room luckily not meeting any teachers, where he leaned down and kissed her, before pulling slightly away.  
  
"Good night" he whispered his mouth less than an inch away from hers, before brushing her lips with his and pulling away.  
  
"Good night Jay." She said before muttering the password and walking through the entry way as the statue of an elf moved out of the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
The moment Lily stepped into her dorm she was attacked with questions.  
  
"Where have you been?" "Why are you coming in at 1?" "Who were you with?" "Why are you smiling, we were worried!"  
  
"Relax guys, I'm fine, I'm sorry I worried you. I was with Jay"  
  
"and I suppose your going to say you just friendly acquaintances?"  
  
"no." Lily responded before darting into the bathroom, leaving three dumbstruck girls staring at where she had just been standing. Seconds after she locked the bathroom door she herd pounding on it and Dawn yelling "What's that supposed to mean? Come on Lily let us in!"  
  
"It means" she said opening the door a few minutes later, grinning, dressed in her pajamas, face washed, and teeth brushed, "That we're going out." Then she jumped into her bed and drew her curtains, which were wrenched open three seconds later by and three grinning faces appeared.  
  
"Oh no, your telling us all about it." Alice said hopping onto the bed next to Lily while dawn and Delia climbed on and sat cross legged at the end.  
  
Lily grinned. "Well, when I was sitting by the lake...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Lily woke up the next day around eleven, and looking around she realized they had fallen asleep while talking; Alice's head was resting in her lap, while Delia and Dawn were curled up at the end of her bed. Not wanting to disturb them, she put a pillow under Alice's head before slipping out of the bed, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
When she exited the bathroom a little while later putting her hair into a ponytail, she saw Delia up and stretching.  
  
"Hey" she whispered  
  
"Remind me never to do that again, my neck hurts like a bitch" Delia replied quietly.  
  
Lily chuckled softly "I have to mail a letter to May, want to come to The Owlery with me before lunch?"  
  
"Sure I have to mail one to, can you wait for me to take a quick shower?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to add a P.S. anyway" Lily grinned, and walked to her bag to pull out her letter. And on second though also pulled out her wand and stuck in the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
Unfolding it, Lily dipped her quill in ink and added a note at the bottom.  
  
'P.S. You know how I said that James had kissed me? Well he did more, he cooked me spaghetti, and asked me to go out with him, and I'll tell you the story at Christmas!  
  
Delia hadn't come out yet, so Lily picked up a book and leaned on her desk reading it until the door to the bathroom opened and Delia walked out. Lily put down her book, picked up her letter, while Delia got a letter out of her bedside table, and the two headed out of the dorm to The Owlery.  
  
"So you know about my love life now, how are things going with Sebastian? How was that walk?"  
  
"Oh it was fun, He's a great guy." The chatted happily the rest of the way to the owlery.  
  
Entering the owlery they bumped into someone Lily hadn't had a problem with since the train ride.  
  
"Still hanging out with mudbloods Clemons?" the greasy haired boy sneered.  
  
"Fuck off Snape." Delia responded, anger apparent in her eyes  
  
"I don't think I will, I have as much right to be here are you do." The two girls tried to ignore him as they tied their letters to owls, Delia to Vincent, the Owl she and her Twin brother shared, Lily to a school owl. But when they turned to leave Snape tripped Delia, Lily immediately took out her wand and threw a curse at him, leaving him in a long lace trimmed green dress, a towering hat topped with a moth eaten vulture, holding a crimson handbag, before helping Delia up and leaving the Owlery, yelling over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother trying to change it back; it won't go back for twenty-four hours!"  
  
"Lily that was great, where did you get that idea?" Delia asked when they were about halfway to the great hall and Lily had slowed down from her angry power walk.  
  
"It's the kind of stuff Alice's mother wears, don't know how Alice has any fashion sense at all growing up with that women, but she's nice enough, strict though" Lily grinned at Delia, "Snape did look pretty funny, I was just so pissed off I threw the first hex that came to mind, I can deal with him calling me a mudblood, but I cant take people bothering my friends"  
  
"I wonder if he'll come into the great hall in that outfit... maybe I can throw more vegetables at him." Delia said grinning, causing Lily to laugh.  
  
"maybe we can add something sticky this time, like honey, or maybe a piece of toast with peanut butter or jelly on it. ooo... it can be called 'attack of the flying vegetables Part 2 – Attack of the sticky foods ' "  
  
The rest of the walk to the great hall was spent plotting what kind of food to throw at Snape next time he was in the great hall, so was most of their meal. They had moved onto a bowl of jello when James appeared beside her, catching the tail end of her comment.  
  
"....flip it over and splat."  
  
" Flip what over?" he asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Oh we're deciding which types of food to throw at Snape, when he gets hungry enough to come in here, although, we might have to wait for tomorrow to but attack of the flying vegetables part two attack of the sticky foods into action"  
  
"Why would you have to wait till tomorrow? He always eats in the great hall"  
  
"We ran into him in the owlery, he was bothering us, and I lost my temper when he tripped Delia, oh you know Delia right? Delia, James, James Delia, Anyway, I put him in a dress, a hat with a vulture on in and a handbag, he wont be able to change until tomorrow" Lily said grinning sheepishly. James however was almost in tears he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hey Lily, have you seen... what's so funny??" A voice from behind her asked. She turned to find Frank standing there, looking at James curiously  
  
"Hey Frank, Alice wasn't awake the last time I saw her I assume that's who your looking for, but that was awhile ago, and James is laughing like a crazed maniac, because, I just told him I hexed Snape into a dress, a hat with a vulture on it, and a red handbag, which he wont be able to reverse or twenty four hours." Frank laughed at the image, not nearly as hard as James though.  
  
"Hey Frank, Lily, Delia, James What's so funny?" asked Alice as she and Dawn walked up to join them, kissing Frank before she sat down on Lily's other side and pulled Frank down next to her.  
  
"Hey Alice" Lily said "and this is the last time I'm telling this story, Delia and I ran into Snape in the owlery, and I hexed him into something your mother would wear, You know vulture hat, huge crimson handbag and all. It wont change back for 24 hours either." Alice immediately started laughing while Dawn asked  
  
"Wait... let me get this straight... Snape... is walking around, in a dress, a hat with a vulture on it, holding a red handbag?" when Lily nodded, Dawn started shaking with laughter, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head on them. Lily and Delia watched the four laughing figures with amusement in their eyes, chuckling, quietly,  
  
"Is it really this funny?" Lily asked.  
  
getting a unanimous "YES" in response.  
  
"Hey Jamie-boy, what are you doing over hear? And What the hell is so funny?" Lily groaned as James pointed to her in response to his best friends question still laughing to hard to talk.  
  
"IM not telling it again, ask Delia"  
  
Delia sighed and repeated the story to Sirius, who after regaining his breath from laughing immediately took off presumably in search of Snape.  
  
After everyone had finally sobered enough to eat lunch, they broke up into pairs and went their separate ways.  
  
Lily and James were wondering around the school aimlessly talking about their childhoods. James learned that Lily had broken her arm because she was stupid enough to stand on one of the muggle toddler toys, the kind that rolled. And Lily learned James had broken his leg in two places falling off the broom.  
  
"Hey Jay." She said a couple hours later, when she realized they were close to the Ravenclaw dorms, and she remembered she had homework. "I'll see you later ok? I have two essays due tomorrow I haven't started yet."  
  
"A Ravenclaw not having homework done three weeks before its due? I might faint," He teased her.  
  
She laughed, punched him playfully and made to pull away.  
  
"Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" He said before pulling her towards him, and wrapping his arms around her waist, before bending his head down to kiss her lightly, before running his tongue along her lower lip, after which she opened her mouth allowing him deepen the kiss. It was minutes before they pulled apart out of breath, James's hands now resting against her bare skin on the side of her waist, under neither her shirt, hers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.  
  
"See you later Jay" she said before turning and walking down the hall, James staring after her grinning.  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$!  
  
Secretly, that's how I broke my wrist when I was 8, standing on a moving toddler toy, I fell of backwards and tried to stop myself with my arm at an awkward position, wasn't very bright ... not a bright idea... well... hope you enjoyed it. Review if you have time I love hearing from you!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elspeth Renee  
  
Iamaiceskater08  
  
little-aquarianprincess  
  
Tyster  
  
firewalker32 


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*  
  
Warm hands blocked her view of her transfiguration essay. She smiled recognizing the touch. "Hey Jay."  
  
"Need help?" he asked removing his hands and sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm good, only another inch to go, and then I'm done." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, giving him a half smile, scribbled down a couple more sentences, before rolling up her essay, closing the book, and putting both in her bag. "Done."  
  
He grinned, stood up and offered her his arm. "Come on"  
  
She smiled and looped her arm through his, and walked with him out of the library.  
  
"What are you doing for break?" He asked turning a corner.  
  
"I'm going to May's, you?"  
  
"Home" he grinned "That means I can visit you."  
  
Lily smiled up at him.  
  
"Know what I've wanted to do all day?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm... I wouldn't have a clue, why don't you tell me?" she teased.  
  
"Because it's easier to show you." He replied, tapping a portrait with his wand, and pulling her into the room behind it, and kissing her. They moved slowly backwards, until the back of Lily's knees were on the arm of a couch, which when James leaned forward, making her lean backward, they fell onto.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to snog me senseless, you succeeded." Lily said breathlessly, quite awhile later, as they maneuvered from their position of James on top of her, to her on top of James.  
  
He grinned at her as her ran a hand up and down over the bare skin of her back, under her shirt. "Tell me something you haven't told me before."  
  
"I have a belly button ring." She lifted her head from his shoulder and grinned at the look on his face, somewhere between surprise, awe, and desire. Sitting up, she pulled up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her stomach.  
  
"I wonder how I never noticed that before." He commented, drawing a circle around her belly button with his finger.  
  
"Your turn" she said lying back down on his chest.  
  
"I used to sleep with a bear named Mr. Snuggles." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmhhmm , Kay has him now."  
  
"Awww, that's cute."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"See you after break" Lily said as he hugged Alice goodbye, Alice was staying at school for the holidays. Giving Dawn a quick hug too, she and Delia boarded the Hogwarts express to head home for the holidays. Taking out her magical CD player, and a sketchpad, Lily sat across the apartment from Delia who was reading the Daily Prophet. When she saw Delia's hand move to her mouth and her face pale, Lily look off her headphones and stopped drawing.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You've heard about the new dark wizard that's rising right? Lord Voldermort. His followers attacked three muggle born witches and wizards. Remember Michaela Detpu, who was head girl when we we're in fourth year? She's dead."  
  
Lily gasped. "Oh god. May wasn't attacked Right? Please tell me she wasn't attacked."  
  
"No, the other two were a married couple, both muggleborns, the woman was pregnant."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"This guy is really screwed up, pureblood has nothing to do with how good a wizard or witch is, I mean, look at you, your top of the class, you're a muggle born."  
  
Lily sighed, "Yeah well...." She managed before falling silent, staring out the window. After awhile she pulled her headphones back on and picked up her sketchbook again. Putting it back in her bag when she finished her sketch she went back to staring out the window, before she felt a large weight on her legs. She turned her head to find a grinning James sitting on her lap. She laughed pulling off her headphones again.  
  
"Get off you big oaf." She said shoving in gently. Still grinning, in one movement her switched their places. Kissing her on the nose, he said "You might want to change, we're almost their."  
  
"Alright, but you have to get out so I can." She replied, getting off his lap.  
  
He pouted, but left the compartment.  
  
"You two are so cute!" Delia said as the two took their muggle clothes out of their bags, and changed into them.  
  
Lily smiled, pulling her jeans on. "yeah, but what's going to happen next year, he wont be there, and I don't know if he'll want to stay together."  
  
"He's crazy about you, you can see it by the way he looks at you. He won't break it off, you'll just have to manage with letters, and seeing each other on Hogsmead days, and holidays." Lily gave a half smile in response.  
  
"I hope so." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder as the train slowed to a stop. She hopped of the train after giving Delia a quick hug. She saw May waving at her, made her way threw the crowd.  
  
"Hey!" she said as May engulfed her in a huge hug.  
  
"Where's your trunk?" May asked pulling away.  
  
"I shrunk it and put it in my bag, I figured you could un-shrink it for me later, and we wouldn't have to lug it around.  
  
"Brilliant! We can go out for dinner! And you can tell me all about James!" May said before Lily felt warm arms wrap around her from behind.  
  
"Hello May."  
  
"James, good to see you again."  
  
"I came to say, see you later, to Lily, so see you later Lily." She turned around in his arms, and gave him a short kiss.  
  
"See you later Jay." She said before pulling away, and walking threw the barrio with May.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Alright, so I want the whole story, in full detail." May said as they sat down in the Chinese restaurant.  
  
"Well, it started this summer, but you know that part already, but nothing really happened until Halloween..." Lily started. "You want to drive?" May asked holding out the keys, three hours later, when they finally left the restaurant.  
  
Lily grinned, and grabbed the keys, her father had taught her how to drive, after she went back home last summer. She handed her bag to May as she stepped into the drivers seat.  
  
May started to look through Lily's bag as the drove, Lily didn't mind, there wasn't anything May didn't know about her. Pulling out Lily's sketchpad, she began to flip threw it, stopping at the sketch Lily had drawn on the train.  
  
"Oh My God. We have to make this dress for you! It would look amazing on you!" May said as she looked at it.  
  
Lily glanced sideways at her aunt. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, turn here, we're going to go buy fabric for it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Hold still" May said, as Lily fidgeted.  
  
"But I've been standing here for and hour!  
  
"Just a few more minutes, then I'll be done."  
  
"Hurmph"  
  
"Don't pout. You're done, be careful not to take out any of the pins while you change or you'll have to do it again."  
  
"Finally" Lily said hopping down from the stool, and carefully taking the dress off. "So what are we doing for dinner?"  
  
"I was thinking Pizza"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Just then and owl soared threw the window and dropped a letter on Lily. Recognizing Alice's Handwriting she opened it.  
  
Lily –  
  
Lily, I need our advice, Things got a little carried away with Frank last night, and I ended up sleeping with him. I don't know what to do, I mean, I'm just confused, I need to talk to you. Is their any spell that will let us talk faster than by Owl? Send Fidget back quickly.  
  
-Alice  
  
Grabbing a pen from May's desk, Lily scribbled a quick note.  
  
Alice –  
  
Take a piece of parchment wave your wand in a swish flick flick motion, and say "istente message Lily Evens" Then write whatever you want to say to me, ill do the same, except I wont use my own name.  
  
-Lily  
  
She tied it to Fidget, Alice's owl's leg, before sending it off, grabbing another piece of paper, having May charm it, explaining about what had happened, and the two walked into the kitchen, waiting for Alice to write.  
  
About half and hour later, when May and Lily were eating cheese-it's and trying to decide what kind of pizza to order, script appeared on the paper.  
  
'Lily?"  
  
I'm here Alice  
  
'Oh good.'  
  
Tell us what happened Alice, May's here too by the way.  
  
'Well, we we're in his dorm, which was empty, Sirius was with some  
girl, Remus, James, and Peter went home for the holidays, we were  
snogging, and, we got carried away.'  
  
Do you regret it?  
  
'No. I guess I don't, I'm just confused, what am I going to say next  
time I see him? I woke up before him and left.'  
  
May says that probably wasn't the best idea, he might think you regret  
it.  
  
'I know, I just don't know what to say to him, I mean, it was a big  
step.'  
  
May says, act like nothing happened. Go sit with him at dinner, just  
act like you normally do.  
  
'But how do I explain why I left?'  
  
Tell him the truth, you got freaked out.  
  
'Thanks Lily and May. I needed that. So what have you guys been  
doing?'  
  
Well, we're making a dress.  
  
As Lily casually chatted with Alice for awhile, May ordered the pizza. Which they ate, watching a movie, as usual.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Lily woke up on Christmas Morning, looking out the window she saw it was snowing. She smiled, before getting up, running into May's room, and jumping on her Aunt.  
  
"It's CHRISTMAS!" She said when her aunt pulled her covers over her head, mumbling something incomprehensible. "Get up you lazy bum."  
  
"Christmas?" her aunt asked now fully awake. "Well what are we waiting for?" Hopping off the bed the two raced downstairs to the tree. Laughing they ripped open presents. Lily opened the presents from her friends first, starting with Alice, who had given her, a set of colored pencils, the nice kind, Dawn's was next, revealing a collections of different kinds of sketchpads. Delia, gave her a snow glob, with a fairy that danced around inside it. A few other not as close friends, gave her sweets, and some quills. She Opened May's present to find the dress they had been working on, along with a note saying 'we're going shoe shopping my treat". After thanking her aunt, she looked around, not finding more presents, she frowned, nothing from James or her parents... that was odd. She cheered up quickly though when May suggested they make chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
Lily was stirring the batter when the phone rang, she picked up the phone since she was closer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sweet-pea! Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Mum! Happy Christmas to you to!"  
  
"We just wanted to call wish you a happy Christmas, I hope your having fun! has May given you our present yet?"  
  
"No she hasn't?" Lily said giving May a curious look.  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure you'll love it, I also have some good news! Petunia is engaged! Vernon proposed to her last night, isn't that sweet?"  
  
"That's great, tell her congratulations from me. Tell Daddy Happy Christmas too."  
  
"Alright sweetie, I have to go now, I love you!"  
  
"Bye Mum, I love you too."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Lily turned to May "Alright, where is it?"  
  
"Hold on," May said taking a small package out of the cabinet. She handed it to lily, who took off the silver wrapping paper, and opened the box, to find a set of keys.  
  
"Is.. They got me... I..." Lily stuttered. May grinned and led her to the garage door, to reveal a black jeep, next to May's red one. "Oh MY GOD!" Lily said running to the car and opening the door to the driver's seat.  
  
"It was at the neighbors, but it can stay here while you're at school. But now, we have to finish the pancakes." May said, walking back into the kitchen, Lily following reluctantly, a grin on her face, glancing back at the car every five seconds.  
  
Later, Lily and May were sitting in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate, when the doorbell rang. Lily sighed as she got up from her very comfortable position on the couch to answer it.  
  
"Jay!" She cried happily when she saw who was at the door, standing back to let him in.  
  
"Hey Lily" He grinned "I asked Alice, where May lived so I could surprise you, hope you don't mind me barging in like this, I wanted to give you y Christmas present in person."  
  
She smiled at him. "Nope, don't mind." And she led him into the living room where May was sitting, wondering who was at the door.  
  
"James." She smiled when he followed Lily into the room. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds great." James replied, and May left the room for the kitchen to make more hot chocolate.  
  
Sitting on the couch next to Lily he took out a small box tied with a ribbon, and handed it to her. "Happy Christmas Lily."  
  
She smiled at him and opened it, inside, lying piece of cotton, was a silver ring, which had two hands holding a heart with a crown on it.  
  
"It's a claddagh ring. You wear it with the crown pointing out for friendship, pointing in for something more."  
  
Lily smiled at him picked it up and put it on crown pointing in. "Thanks Jay I love it."  
  
May came back in carrying a try with another mug, a teapot with hot chocolate in it, and a big bowl of marshmallows, she put it down on the coffee table, before grabbing her book and walking out saying "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
  
Lily sat sideways on the sofa leaning against the arm, her legs crossed in front of her. She and James spend the rest of the day talking, just sitting on the couch, finally went it got dark out, he disapparated after kissing her, and inviting her and May to his house for New Years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"What if they don't like me?" Lily asked May as they sat in her new car about a block away from James' house, on New Years Eve.  
  
"Lily, they'll like you, I promise." May replied.  
  
"But what if they don't?"  
  
"Lily, you've never been one to care what other people think."  
  
"I know, but this is different. This is James's parents."  
  
"Lily... breathe, and drive, or we're going to be late." Lily let out a small laugh and pulled into the driveway of the Potters mansion.  
  
"Oh God, I don't think I can do this." Lily said after she parked the car.  
  
"Relax lily, think about Kay, you get to see Kay, and James, you get to see him."  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Lily said, stepping out of the car, starting towards the front door. May rang the doorbell, while Lily played nervously with the ring James had given her. The door swung open to reveal an excited 6 year old girl, who when she saw lily cried "LILY!" and wrapped her arms around Lily's legs. Lily smiled at the little girl, and bent down to hug her back.  
  
"Hello Kay! It's good to see you again!" She said before the little girl grabbed her hand and led her into the house, through the front hall into a cozy looking family room, where James, his parents we're sitting talking to other people in the room. James smiled when he saw her, and stood up to hug her.  
  
"Hey you!" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hi Jay." She replied softly hugging him.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Lily, and her Aunt May, Lily, May, this is my Mom and Dad." James said pulling away from her.  
  
"Harold, Nice to meet you Lily, May." Mr. Potter said holding out his hand to which Lily shook.  
  
"You can call me Beth." Mrs. Potter said smiling at Lily and May. After the quick round of introductions, Beth and May started a conversation about May's designs, while Mr. Potter returned to mingling. While James pulled Lily into an adjoining room that was empty, before pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"I missed you." He murmured against her lips. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. When James pulled away they found Kay, tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Will you play with me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure Kay" Lily smiled as she kneeled down, "what do you want to play?"  
  
"Hide and go seek! You guys hide first."  
  
"Alright Kay, we'll play hide and seek, but lets go up stairs so we don't disturb anyone." James said, before the three left the room and headed up the stairs. They spent about an hour playing hide and go sleep before Kay tired out and fell asleep while she was hiding under the covers of her bed. Lily smiled as she found the sleeping figure, and quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall looking for James, when she felt warm arms wrap around her.  
  
"Did I lose? I couldn't wait any longer to be found." She chuckled in response and replied  
  
"No, you won, Kay fell asleep."  
  
"OO... What did I win then?"  
  
"Hmm... You won..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chapstick, "a used tube of chapstick."  
  
She giggled at his pout. "What if I don't want a used tube of chapstick?"  
  
"Oh... well then you'll have to go prize less." She said teasingly, and pulled away walking down the hall, hips swinging a little more than usual.  
  
She smiled to herself as she felt him grab her waist and pushed her against a wall, kissing her, hands resting on her thighs, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They walked downstairs at about 11 to find the adults playing charades. They joined the game, until it ended at 11:58, everyone waiting for the New Year.  
  
As the clock struck for the twelfth time, James leaned down and gave Lily a soft kiss, just brushing her lips with his, short and sweet. "Happy New Year Lily," he said wrapping his arms around her wait pulling her close  
  
"Happy New Year Jay." She said leaning her head on his chest, loving the feeling of his arms around her.  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$!  
  
Ok... another one done.. Yay me! I changed the author's note on the last chapter, so go back and read it if you feel the need. Anyways... that's all for now. - Erin  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Tyster 


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*  
  
Lily was sitting in a secret room, she and James had taken to using. She was sitting on the couch with socked feet, in jeans and a sweatshirt, muggle clothes had always been more comfortable to her than wizerding ones. Her sketchpad was propped against the couch she was sitting sideways on. And she was oblivious to all else around her. She was meeting James here later, but she had finished her homework and decided to come early for some quite time. She didn't hear the door open, or click shut, but she did notice when James sat down by her feet, and she felt his eyes on her as she drew, biting her lip. He waited for her to put her work down, knowing she would stop when she reached a point wear it wouldn't ruin her drawing. He loved watching her draw, she was so focused, and she looked damn cute when she bit her lip.  
  
After a few minutes she put her sketchpad on the ground by her bag, and extended her legs so they rested in his lap.  
  
"Hey" she smiled.  
  
"Hi." He said picking up one of her feet and massaging it absently. "How was your History exam?"  
  
"Not to bad. How was the heads meeting?"  
  
"Peachy. We have to plan a ball."  
  
"You have Felicity as a partner, she'll do most of it, how hard can it be?"  
  
"That's the problem, she's so picky. She'll probably make it all pink." He said crinkling his nose. Lily laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"No she won't, what kind of ball is it?"  
  
"Spring" Lily's mouth formed an 'O' shape.  
  
"While we're on the subject of the ball. Ms Evens will you give me the honor of escorting you to said ball?"  
  
"Like you even have to ask." She ginned at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
He grinned at her and switched to massaging her other foot. She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Mmm... that feels good."  
  
"Lily? I ... uh... have to go..." James said fidgeting slightly. Lily looked at him curiously, but pulled her legs off his lap to let him up. "alright." She replied slowly, looking at him questioningly, but refraining from actually asking, she respected his privacy, he'd tell her if he wanted to. He got up and quickly left the room. Lily sat there staring after him.  
  
"That was ... weird..." she said to no one, before collecting her things slipping on her shoes, and walking back to her dorm, which she found empty. After changing into her pajamas, she sat down on the windowsill. Grabbing a pencil and a sketchpad, she started to draw the scene before her, the lake under the full moon. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw movement, but looking at where she thought she had seen it, she shook it off as her imagination. Yawning awhile later, she set down her draying materials, and crawled into bed.  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning, which wasn't weird considering she had fallen asleep pretty early. Seeing her dorm-mates were still sleeping she slipped into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before heading down to breakfast, it was a Sunday, so she didn't have any classes. On the way down however, she ran into a distraught Sirius.  
  
"Lily!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her down a corridor "Your can do healing charms right?"  
  
"Sirius slow DOWN! Whats going on?" she said as she was nearly tripping over her own feet trying to keep up with him, unable not to as he was still holding her arm.  
  
"Lily can you do healing charms?" He asked calmer, and slowing down a little.  
  
"I can do a few." She responded still clueless to what was going on.  
  
"I'll explain when we get there, just please help."  
  
"Alright..." she replied drawing out the word, letting him know she was beyond confused. He didn't seem to notice however, as he pulled her through, the Gryffindor portrait hall and up the boys stairs.  
  
"Oh, My God." She said when Sirius pulled her into the boys dorm, and she saw James lying on his bed, a large gash across his chest, and a bite on his shoulder. "Why didn't you bring him to Madam Linda? How did this Happen? WHAT did this?" she said frantically rushing to his side.  
  
"Lily, can you please, help, we'll explain later, but he needs help now."  
  
"I don't know if I can, he really needs to see the nurse!"  
  
"Please Lily!" at the desperate look on his face, she sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright, but I need a bowl with warm water and a towel, and I'm going to need some potions from the hospital wing, if I right a list can you find some way to get them?"  
  
"Yes" Sirius replied before rushing into the bathroom returning a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a few towels. She handed him a list, which he took, and after grabbing a silver cloak, he rushed out of the room.  
  
"James what the hell did you do?" she murmured softly, as she cleaned the unconscious boys wounds. She was able to fix the small cuts, and bruises with charms, but she needed potions for the bite, and the gash on his chest. After cleaning the wounds, she held towels on them to stop the bleeding while she waited for Sirius. Who came rushing into the room awhile later with the potions she had asked for. After applying the potions to the wounds she wrapped them in bandages. "That's the best I can do, he really should have gone to the hospital wing." She said to Sirius who was pacing frantically, before forcing another potion down his throat. "enerviate" His eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here" she said softly. "are you ok?"  
  
He sat up blinking a couple more times.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Good, NOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON" she half yelled spinning to face Sirius. "I want to know why the hell he was in that condition, and why he couldn't go to the hospital wing."  
  
Sirius sighed and opened his mouth, before closing it again, and opening it once more.  
  
Lily turned to face James, who just looked at his hands.  
  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" she asked a bit softer. She was met with silence again, before James worked up the courage to say something.  
  
"Lily, its hard, telling you means, telling you something that's not our secret to tell. I want to tell you I really do, and you deserve an explanation..." He trailed off.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed looking at him with sad eyes. "James, I was dragged halfway across the castle, at 6 this morning to find you lying here unconscious, gushing blood, I want to know what's going on. Please, you can trust me."  
  
He looked her straight in the eye. "what I'm about to say, can not least this room, you can't tell anyone, not even May or Alice." When she nodded he continued, "Don't interrupt me okay? When Remus was seven, he was walking in the woods with his older brother, they we're attacked by a werewolf, it bit him, and killed his brother, Remus is a Werewolf Lily." She gasped but remained silent "Sirius and I figured it out in second year, and confronted him, he admitted and said he would stay away from us, but we wouldn't let him, he's not a monster, its not his fault. We wanted to help him someway. In third year, we found that way. Werewolf's don't attack Animals, and they can't turn them, even if they bite. So, Sirius, Peter and I became animagus, illegal ones, no one knows except for us, and now you, we go with him on the full moons, so he doesn't have to be alone, he says it makes it easier. Last night, we ran into a small boy, he can't help himself when he's a werewolf, the instincts take over, so I had to stop him, and I guess he got me instead, I don't really remember much after that. Please don't be mad, I would of told you, but its not my secret." He said with a pleading look. Neither noticed as Sirius had slipped out of the room, they had forgotten he was there are all.  
  
"James...." She breathed out running the side of her hand down his face, staring into his eyes. "I...I don't know what to say. What you did for Remus, is... amazing, becoming an illegal animagus for him. I'm not mad, how could I be?"  
  
He smiled at her and took her from his face, and kissed it lightly. "Thank you Lily. You're amazing."  
  
She smiled at him and stood up. "You should sleep Jay." He nodded, and lay back down, closing his eyes. She kissed him lightly on the lips, before exiting the dorm and walking down to the Gryffindor common room. Not hearing him murmur "Bye love".  
  
Lily found Sirius sitting on the steps to the boys dormitories. He turned when he herd her walking down.  
  
"Thank you Lily. For understanding and helping." She smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok. hey Sirius, James never told me what you guys were."  
  
Sirius grinned, looked around to make sure no one was their, before, changing into a big black dog, and licked her face, before changing back. She laughed at him. "Peter's a rat, and I'll let James tell you what he is."  
  
"Alright then, well, I shouldn't be in the boy's dormitories, let alone Gryffindor tower, so I'll be going now." She walked down to the bottom of the stairs before turning around, and looking at him grinning impishly "See ya later Snuffles."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Monday morning, when Lily walked into the great hall, James was sitting at the table with his friends. He grinned when he saw her, and she waved at him, and he beckoned for her to come over. She oblidged, and sat down inbetween him and Sirius, across from Peter and Remus. "Hello Remus, Peter, Jay... Snuffles" Peter choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. James and Remus snorted. Sirius grinned, and threw and arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Lillers" she laughed and shrugged his shoulder off, grabbed a muffin and made to get up.  
  
"I've got to go, See you later guys" She said standing up. James grabbed her hand and pulled her back to kiss her, she noticed he slipped something into her hand as he did. She met Delia who had Ancient Ruins with her at the entrance to the Great Hall, and as they made their way to the classroom, she opened the piece of paper James had slipped into her hand.  
  
"What's that?" Delia asked noticing the piece of paper lily was unfolding.  
  
"James gave it to me." Lily answered. She read the words on the small piece of paper. 'meet me in out room at 5:30'  
  
"ah... what's he want?"  
  
"He wants me to meet him at 5:30, wonder why he bothered with the note."  
  
"Well, it is cute, and today he should be cute."  
  
"What? Why?" lily asked curiously.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot it was Valentines Day!"  
  
"Oh My God, it is isn't it!"  
  
"I can't believe you forgot about it and your boyfriend didn't, that's a new one."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"dust bunnies" The painting swung open, and Lily stepped into the room. It was empty, but it didn't look like it normally did, the sofa had been moved so it was diagonal to the fire, and across from it sat a small table, set with dishes to two. She smiled and crossed to the table. On one of the plates, their was a single red rose, with a small note tied to it. She picked up the rose, careful to avoid the thorns, and read the four words written on it. 'Look under the table.' What was James doing? Hiding under that table? She chuckled quietly at the thought, it was a small table. She dropped to her knees and picked up the table cloth lifting it so she could see under the table.  
  
She found a small basket, with another rose on top, she pulled it out smiling. What was he up to? Was the only thought running through her brain. Changing her position so she was sitting Indian style, she lifted the top from one side of the basket. And peeked in. All the sudden, a furry ball leaped out of the basket and into her lap. She looked down at the 'furry ball' to find it was a black kitten with white paws.  
  
"Aww, aren't you a cutie." She said to the cat scratching behind its ears. Slowly, she took the cat out of her lap and held it in her arms, so she could stand up. She started to cross to the couch to wait for James, but she felt warm arms wrap around her, and a soft voice in her ear.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day"  
  
Lily smiled as the kitten jumped out of her arms, and she turned around in James's arms "Happy Valentines Day Jay." She said before standing on her tip toes and kissing him.  
  
"So I take it you like your surprise?" He asked after they pulled apart, as he led her to the table.  
  
"I love it!" she grinned "but you didn't have to do all this."  
  
"I know, I wanted to." They fell into comfortable conversation for the rest of dinner. But before desert, James led Lily to the couch, and positioned her so she was sitting infront of him between his legs, both sitting sideways on the couch, their right hands were intertwined and their arms were across Lily's stomach. He summoned something, he left hand was his wand hand, without lily noticing, as she stared into the fire, thinking. Taking it in his hand, he brought it around her and moved it to her mouth.  
  
"You remembered." She murmured, before taking a bite or the canolli, that he was holding to her lips.  
  
"How could I forget?" was his response.  
  
She grinned and took another bite "You want some she asked?" moving to take it from him and turn around, but he held her fast, and move the canolli out of her reach.  
  
"No, I've got my desert right here." He said leaning down to nibble on her neck. She smiled and took the last bite of the Italian pastry, before grabbing his wrist, so she could bring his hand close enough to lick his fingers. Which she did, very slowly, savoring the taste of the sweet icing, mixed with. Hearing him groan, she smiled inwardly.  
  
"Something wrong Jay?" He didn't reply immodestly, but shifted his hips so she could feel his reaction to her.  
  
"that's going to cost me many cold showers." He whispered huskily in her ear. "from dreams about the feeling of you tongue..." he trailed off.  
  
She flipped over, and nibbled on his neck, before moving up to his ear, which she nipped softly before whispering, "It doesn't have to be a dream" while fiddling with the buckle of his belt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Lily sighed contently, she was lying in James's arms, her back pressed into his chest, he was nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Jay?" she asked turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Sirius showed me what his form was, and told me Peter was a rat, but he'd let you tell me what you were so...." He disentangled himself from her slowly, and moved to the open space, in the triangle between the table couch and fire. And closing his eyes, his body slowly changed from the muscular figure of a quiddich playing 7th year student, to the lean structure of a stag.  
  
Lily gasped as she saw him. Standing up, she made her way towards him, and reached out a small hand, As she stroked the face of the white stag, she whispered softly "Prongs". She had heard the boy's nicknames for each other, but passed it off as a guy thing. Her fingers where resting lightly on the Stags nose when he changed back, leaving them resting on James's lips. Slowly, she traced the shape of them, stopping only when James's bent his head down, and caught her lips in his. The passion in his kiss startled her, but she soon fell in sync with him, taking a small steps backwards, until they fell onto the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Lily opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember wear she was. She felt a warm body behind her, and snuggled closer, remembering it was James, then she jumped up and looked at her watch.  
  
"Shit!" she said. The combination of her jumping away and yelling shit, had woken James.  
  
"What?"  
  
"we fell asleep, we have classes, in.." Lily looked at her watch again "two minutes." She looked down at herself, muttered a charm, that made her look like she had a new uniform on, before doing the same for James, slipping on her shoes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before rushing out. She ran threw the halls trying to figure out how to get her books and get to class on time, luckily just as she reached the point she would have to go different directions to get to the Ravenclaw tower, or charms class, she ran into Alice, literally.  
  
"Oh Alice, I'm sorry!"  
  
"it's ok, Come on we're going to be late for charms, I have your stuff, your telling me what happened latter though, Delia said you were meeting James." Alice replied as the two sped off down the hall making it into the classroom seconds before the bell rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"I walk in and there is a table set for two, and a single rose resting on one of the plates, with a note saying look under the table. So I do, and there's a basket, with another rose on top of it. I sit down and open the basket, and inside... OH MY GOD!" Lily took off out of the kitchen leaving her three room mates in shocked silence.  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked breaking the silence.  
  
"She was talking about something James go her, and she just took off..." Alice said as the three continued to stare at the door Lily had just exited.  
  
"I can't believe she up and left in the middle of a story like that." Delia said huffily.  
  
The three girls left the kitchens soon after that deciding they would ask Lily about it in History of Magic. They didn't have to wait that long though as Lily ran up to join then a few corridors away from the class room.  
  
"I'm sorry I took off like that, I remembered I left Athena in the room." Lily said.  
  
"Athena?" They all questioned. It was Delia who noticed Lily's bag was moving. "Lily! Your Bag! Its moving!"  
  
Lily giggled, and opened her bag, pulling out the small black kitten. "Guys, this is Athena, She's what was in the basket I was talking about."  
  
"Awww, she's adorable!" Dawn cried as the girls crowded around Lily and the kitten, Just then a crowd came around the corner.  
  
"Your blocking the corridor Evans." A voice sneered.  
  
"Shove off Fethmore." Alice said coldly. Turning away from the kitten to glare at the hufflepuff.  
  
"What have you got their anyway? Some kind of love potion, I bet, you couldn't keep James interested this long without one. Either that or your sleeping with him"  
  
Alice made a growling noise in response. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious. Why would James want a little girl when he could have a woman?"  
  
"Your Jealous!"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of that slut?"  
  
"You always have been, you want everything she has, real friends, you wanted Todd, now you want James. Well let me tell you, Lily's ten times the person you'll ever be Fethmore, she doesn't need to rely on sex to get a guy interested. James is with her of his own accord." Alice seemed like she was going to continue, but Lily grabbed her arm, having slipped Athena back into her book bag.  
  
"Come on Alice; let's just go she's not worth it."  
  
"Afraid you can't hold your own against me Evans?"  
  
"No, just smart enough to know not to fight in the corridors." Lily said before she turned on her heel and started towards the class room, friends by her side.  
  
"The whore doesn't think she can take me on." Cindy taunted with a smirk.  
  
Lily stopped dead, ignoring Delia's tugging on her arm. Cindy's comment reminded her too much of Petunia's sneers when she was at home. She turned silently and walked back to Cindy, her face emotionless. Stopping in front of her, she said quietly but firmly. "If you think you can get places I life, with petty sneers and comments, you're not going to go anywhere, that's what you'll be for the rest of your life, petty. You're not worth my time."  
  
"Bitch" Cindy said, pulling her arm back to slap Lily, but Lily caught her arm before it hit her face. Before dropping it and marching into the classroom with her friends.  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$!  
  
Aren't I good? Valentines on valentines even if it was short... Actually it wasn't even planned, I forgot it was valentines until like 5 minutes ago... yeah... I'm cool... *grins*. It's getting a little dirtier than planed... but... they've been together for like 4 months...so they're bound to do stuff... lily's not a prude... not that I know anything about this... coming from an all girls school... oh well... hope you like it...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Tyster  
  
Energeezer  
  
Teresaangel  
  
Elspeth Renee  
  
Princess Hermione  
  
kelliethehottie  
  
iamaiceskater08 – Im pretty sure they can't apperate till they're 17, and I figured that was when they could use magic outside of school... and lily's only 16... so that's just the way I put it... hmmm...  
  
firewalker32  
  
WuvMyJohnnyCade 


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*  
  
Lily opened a box she hadn't since Christmas, it had been packed away safely in the bottom of her trunk till she needed it. Carefully she pulled the dress out of the box and laid it on her bed. Slice came up behind her and took a sharp breath.  
  
"Lily... its gorgeous... is this the dress you made with May? Did she design it for you?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, and kind of, I drew it, she made it." Lily said turning to her friend.  
  
"James's will catch flies" her friend giggled.  
  
"More like bats," Delia said coming up to them looking at the dress, wrapped in a towel. Lily laughed softly at her friends comment.  
  
"Well, if your done with the shower, it my turn." Lily said darting towards the door. Coming out half an hour later wrapped in a bathrobe. Alice pushed past her and shut the door behind her. Lily slipped into her dress and put her bathrobe back on not wanting to get makeup all over it. sitting down at the dresser Dawn rushed over.  
  
"I'll do you're makeup if you do my hair" she offered eagerly. Lily smiled  
  
"I'm all yours" she said turning in the chair so Dawn could apply makeup. Which she did, quickly, sticking with, mascara, a soft golden color eye shadow, finishing with a gold tinted lip-gloss, that made lily's lips shine, but actually be gold, in a tacky way. When Dawn had finished, she quickly said the charm she had found last week to put her hair up they way she wanted it, before the charm to keep it in place, before turning to Dawn, who had already applied her makeup, and was waiting for Lily to do her hair. Which she did quickly deciding the perfect hairstyle. (A/N: I CANT WRITE ABOUT THIS ANYMORE IM GOING NUTS!!)  
  
Lily pulled on her elbow length black silk gloves, glanced at her appearance once more in the mirror, before heading out the door, Alice following her. At the top of the stairs they stopped, their was a little balcony their so they could look down on the common room, without being scene, it was charmed so they could see out but no one could see in. Lily smiled as she saw James waiting in the common room with Frank, She and Alice had given them the password to the Ravenclaw dorm, seeing as it was going to be changed tomorrow anyway, they were chatting with the Ravenclaw Quiddich captain, while glancing at the steps every so often.  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, can I go first, I'll chicken out if I don't go now." Lily waved her friend toward the stairs, watching the look on Franks face as he saw Alice, dressing in her strapless dark blue dress that complimented her light blue eyes. When Alice reached the bottom, and looped her arm through Franks offered one, Lily started her decent. She watched James' face as she walked slowly down the stairs, holding her skirt up a bit with one gloved hand, and the railing with the other. She saw him take in a sharp breath, seeing her in her dress was antique gold satin overlaid with black chiffon and lace.  
  
"You look amazing Lily" he finally managed to say when she reached him, offering her an arm. She gladly looped her arm threw his, and let him lead her out of the common room and down to the great hall. As they walked inside Lily gasped. The floor of the great hall had been transformed into a grass plain, and the walls were charmed to look like they were in a clearing in the middle of the Forrest, the sky was perfectly clear as she looked up. Around the edges of the hall there were small tables set for two, and in one corner of the room there were bigger tables for those who didn't come with a date. On each of the small tables, a fairy danced; in fact the fairies were the only source of light in the great hall, save for the natural light coming from the stars and half moon. James had refused to tell her what he and Felicity were planning so it was a complete surprise.  
  
"It's gorgeous." She breathed as he lead her towards on of the small tables.  
  
"Not nearly as gorgeous as you." James replied, sitting across from her. She blushed and continued to look around the room as couples floated in. When it seemed like everyone was in the room, and seated. James stood up and walked to the center of the room where he was joined by felicity, both cast voice raising spells on themselves.  
  
"Welcome to the spring ball!"  
  
"We hope you don't enjoy yourselves" James winked, and grinned. Lily saw Felicity elbow him.  
  
"What this idiot means to say, is that to get food, you look at your plate and ask for whatever you want off the menu. And Enjoy your night."  
  
James walked back to lily, muttering the counter charm to the one he had cast on himself earlier. After about an hour, music struck up and couples began to meander onto the floor. James stood up and bowed "May I have this dance Mi Lady?"  
  
"Why of course my lord" Lily played along trying not to laugh. As she stood up curtsied, and excepted his extended hand.  
  
"Good day my good Sir Padfoot." James said tipping an imaginary hat to his best friend as they past him dancing with a Ravenclaw seventh year Lily recognized. That night Lily was amazingly happy, she spent the night dancing with James' arms around her, staring into his eyes. The next day, that all came crashing down. When she came up from lunch she found May sitting in the common room.  
  
"MAY!" she said, running over to her aunt and pulling her into a hug. "oh my god, what's wrong, why are you crying? Why are you here? Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Lily sit down." May said pulling her niece onto the couch next to her. "this morning, your mom and dad, were out to breakfast, when a drive by shooting happened, apparently an old grudge on the owner of the dinner. They were both hit Lily, your dad died instantly, your mother was hit and was rushed to the hospital she is in critical condition." Lily collapsed into her aunt arms crying. While her aunt tried to comfort her, and try not to break into hysterics herself. "Lily, Dumbledore has given you permission to go see your mother, they don't think she's going to make it, we should go right away. Come on, let go pack a small bag." May said pulling her crying niece of the couch and starting up to her dorm.  
  
"Lily!" three girls rushed over and pulled Lily into a hug, not knowing why their friend was crying but wanting to comfort her. May left her to be comforted by her friends while she went to Lily's trunk and pulled out some clothes stuffing them into a small bag. While May was packing her bag, Lily had calmed enough to tell her friends was had happened. And when May lay a hand on her shoulder, Lily turned to he friends she asked "Can you tell James for me?" and when her friends nodded, Lily left the room, her aunts arm around her shoulders, they walked to the headmasters office, where they flooed to May's house, before May drove them to the hospital, Lily having burst into a fresh wave of tears when she saw the car her parents had given her for Christmas, was now staring out the window of the car with a blank look on her face, the side of her forehead resting on the cool glass. May reached her hand across and grabbed Lily's squeezing it once, before returning her hand to the steering wheel.  
  
Lily and May stood outside her mothers hospital room, the doctors had informed them it was very unlikely she would wake up from the coma she was in. Lily took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking into the room, squeezing May's hand tightly, When she walked into the room, she had to choke back a sob, seeing her mother, pale and motionless, with tubes sticking in to her, instead of bustling merrily around the kitchen baking something or other. Squeezing May's hand tighter, she crossed the room and stood at the foot of her mothers bed. Turning to May, tears brimming in her eyes, she said softly "I feel so helpless, not being able to help her, do anything, seeing her like this..." A tear fell down Lily's cheek. And the monitor that was monitoring her mother's heart went flat. Doctors rushed in, pushing Lily and May out of the room. Minutes Later one of the doctors emerged, with a grim look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, she'd gone."  
  
Lily immediately collapsed into May's arms crying into her aunts shoulders. The two stayed their for awhile crying, before May decided they needed to go home, Lily needed sleep. The ride home was quiet, and when they got to the house, Lily walked silently to her room and closed the door, but standing outside the door, May could here the girls sobs, before she herself collapsed on her own bed in tears, Her older brother was gone, his wife was gone, Lily was her only family left, Petunia wanted nothing to do with her, or Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alice, Delia, and Dawn, were walking to dinner, all looking grim, Alice's eyes were red, and you could tell she'd been crying. She had spent time over the summers and holidays at the Evans house, she knew the Evans, She couldn't believe Mr. Evans was dead, and it was most likely Mrs. Evans wasn't going to make it. She couldn't imagine what Lily was going through, losing both her parents in one blow. She looked up and saw Frank talking to the Marauders by the entrance to the Great Hall, when he saw her however her stopped mid-sentence to rush over to her.  
  
"Alice what's wrong is everything ok?" Frank asked when he reached her pulling her into a comforting hug. The marauders had followed him, slower. James immediately noticed Lily's absence.  
  
"Where's Lily? Is she hurt?" he asked frantically looking up the hall to see if she was following behind her friend, having doubled back to get something.  
  
"Lily's not here." Dawn answered  
  
"I can SEE that."  
  
"No, I meant she's not at school anymore." James stared at her like she was an alien "She left about two hours ago, we don't know how long it will be before she comes back."  
  
"Her Parents were caught in a drive by shooting, a kind of muggle attack with a muggle weapon called a gun. Her Fathers dead, her mothers in critical condition, they don't think she's going to make it." Delia told him bluntly, interrupting Dawns long drawn out version that was only worrying him more.  
  
"Oh God." Was all he said, before walking off in the direction of he head masters office.  
  
Riding up the stairs to the Headmasters office James was trying to think of a way to convince the old man to let him go see Lily. Having arrived at the door with no plan, and knowing he wasn't going to think of one soon, he knocked oh the door and hearing the headmasters voice tell him to come in, he entered.  
  
"I was suspecting you'd come." The headmaster nodded. "and I assume you heard the news of Miss Evans parents and wish to go comfort her" James nodded looking at the headmaster as her spoke. "You may go, but only for a day, and you must wait until tomorrow. Now go eat, be here at 9 tomorrow." James nodded and left the room quickly, not wanting to go to the great hall, he stopped by the Kitchens for a sandwich, before going back to his dorm figuring the sooner he went to sleep the sooner he'd be able to see Lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was sitting in the kitchen, her eyes were red, she was holding a cup of coffee sipping it as she stared at nothing. She was in the Same clothes as yesterday, not having bothered to change into pajamas last night. May was still sleeping, Lily had heard sobs similar to her own coming from May's room last night, she had probably cried herself to sleep. Lily didn't want to wake her, she had been strong enough for Lily yesterday, she needed rest. She looked up as she heard a noise from the front of the house, she looked at the door to the kitchen, expecting May to walk in, but instead she found herself staring into James' hazel eyes. He crossed the room in half a second flat sweeping her into a hug.  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry." Lily returned the hug, holding him like her would slip away if she let go.  
  
"They're gone James, Both of them, Just gone. All because of some stupid ass grudge." Lily cried into his shoulder, He simply held her, knowing there was nothing he could do to make it better, she had to cry, she had to let it out. Neither of them noticed May standing in the hallway staring at them, before retreating to her room, a small smile on her face despite the recent tragedies.  
  
"Lily?" James said softly after awhile, she had stopped sobbing, but tears still ran down her cheeks. "You know, their still with you, in you heart, in your memories, and they're watching over you know." He felt her nod against his chest, and he ran a hand threw her hair.  
  
"James? How did you get here?"  
  
"Floo, I asked permission, well... actually Dumbledore knew what I wanted, but I have to go back tonight." She nodded against his chest before speaking again.  
  
"Do you think, he would let you come back? For the funeral?" she asked pulling her head away from his chest and looking into his face. "and Alice?"  
  
"I'll ask. Now... when was the last time you ate?"  
  
"Er... lunch yesterday."  
  
"Sit." He commanded and began going through the cabinets. She sat without argument. But remembering something a moment later she said "I though all you could cook was spaghetti, are you making that?" the a trace of a smile on her face.  
  
He looked up from his hunt through the cabinets to see it, and smiled at her "No, you don't have spaghetti stuff, but I whip up a pretty mean PB and J, although its not really cooking. That sound ok?"  
  
"Food doesn't really appeal at the moment, but you're right, I should eat, so whip up away." She said, before looking at the entrance to the kitchen as May walked in.  
  
" 'lo James" she said pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting next to Lily, her eyes still red from crying.  
  
"Good to see you May, kind of" he gave her a small smile and went back to making the sandwich. Bringing them both a sandwich a few minutes later "Eat" he commanded setting the plates in front of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stood in between James and May, her face was tear stained, and her hands were clasped with the people on either side of her. They were standing around the hole her parents were being lowered into, Petunia was opposite them, her husbands arm around her skinny waist, as she dabbed the tears from her eyes with a white handkerchief. Lily closed her eyes tightly, and when she opened them again, everyone but herself, James, May, Alice, Petunia, and her husband had left. Lily took a two white lilies out of her purse, and held them in her hand, walking up to the grave, she dropped, and they fell lightly onto her mothers coffin, he fathers was beneath it.  
  
"Good-by mama, Papa, I love you" she whispered softly, before turning slowly and walking back to James, May and Alice, who turned to walk with her away from the coffin. James wrapping his arm around her waist, and comfortingly pulling her closer. When they went to climb into the car, however they were stopped by a cold voice.  
  
"It's Your fault you know freak." Lily turned around slowly "If you hadn't been a freak, you would have been their, and they wouldn't have gone out. Its your fault our parents are dead, all your fault, and I never want to talk to you again. so don't come anywhere near me or my family, you'll probably get us killed."  
  
"Leave Lily alone, this isn't her fault." James said harshly, surprised anyone could speak so harshly to their own sister.  
  
"Yes it is, and your not helping any, your just going to screw her life up more, Probably get her knocked up and leave her without a crumb, and then she'll come begging to me, well, she wont get help from me." Petunia said before turning on her heal and walking back to were her husband was standing next to his own car.  
  
"Lily..." he said softly turning to her. "Its not true, any of it, please, don't believe her."  
  
"I know... but it hurts... she's my sister..." she replied softly, tears once again streaming down her face. James pulled her into a hug, May and Alice joined it. They stood their for awhile, just hugging.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Alice returned to school after the funeral, but Lily stayed a few more days with May, their was paper work she needed to do, and May needed her, plus, she didn't think she could handle the hustle and bustle of school just yet. Lily spent about five more days with May before returning to school, They sorted out the wills, took the money Lily had inherited to Gringotts, had it changed and put in Lily's vault, went through her parents house taking things and storing them in an extra room at Mays house, that May enlarged with magic.  
  
Lily stood hugging May for a long time before she climbed into fireplace and reappeared in Dumbledore's office. She walked slowly back to her dorms, everyone was in class the hallways were empty, but classes would let out soon and she would have to face everyone at dinner. She dropped her bag at the edge of her bed, and turned as she heard the door open.  
  
"Lily!" Alice said happily "Your Back!" pulling her friend into a hug.  
  
"I'm back" she said softly smiling a little.  
  
"How are you doing?" Delia asked softly, pulling Lily into a hug as soon as Alice detached herself.  
  
"As well as can be expected I suppose."  
  
"Where did Dawn go?" Lily asked, remembering seeing her friend walk into the room, and seeing her bag resting on her bed, but not seeing her friend.  
  
"Oh? Is she not here? Must have slipped off somewhere..." Delia said a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"ok..."  
  
"Come on, lets go eat." Alice said, and the trio made their way down to the great hall. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, Lily noticed James and his friends were nowhere to be seen, and Dawn had yet to resurface. Her question of where they were though was answered soon, as an explosion can from the Slytherin table, leaving all its occupants wearing hot pink clothing, except for Snape... who was sitting in a bathtub... on top of the Slytherin table... singing:  
  
Singing in the bathtub  
  
Sitting all alone  
  
Tearing out a tonsil  
  
Just like a baritone  
  
Singing through the soap suds  
  
Life is full of hope  
  
I can sing with feeling  
  
While feeling the soap  
  
Oh the ring around the bathtub  
  
Isn't so nice to see  
  
But the ring around the bathtub  
  
Is a rainbow to me  
  
I can yodel opera  
  
Even while i scrub  
  
Everybody's happy  
  
While singing in the tub  
  
Never take a shower  
  
It's an awful pain  
  
Singing in the shower's  
  
Like singing in the rain  
  
Oh there is dirt to be abolished  
  
But don't forget one thing  
  
While the body's washed and polished  
  
Sing brother sing  
  
Be my love, for no one else can  
  
End this yearning  
  
Reaching for a towel  
  
Happy once again  
  
Watching all my troubles  
  
Go swirling down the drain  
  
By this time everyone was in hysterics, even Lily, and someone managed to call out "We which you wash that grease out of your hair!" before Snape bolted out of the great hall. When Lily had quit laughing she noticed a small piece of paper on her plate 'per voi il mio fiore bello' Lily grinned, she knew enough Italian to know it said for you my beautiful flower. She looked up at James who winked at her; it was good to see her smiling and laughing, he hated sing her in pain, he'd seen enough of that to last him a lifetime, and he was going to make sure she suffered as little as possible, as best he could.  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$  
  
Meander? Where the hell did that come from???? I can't believe I used that word...  
  
Anyways... such a depressing chapter.... Ugh... ew ew ew... ok.... Its out of my system...  
  
Lily's dress (OMG I WANT IT, except maybe the butterflies I'm not really a butterfly on my dress kind of person.... But its amazing... and im not usually one for gold (too yellow))...or at least I think it is... so if you don't like it... you can... go sit in a hole! Yup, or just pretend she wearing something else...if you hate it that much): http://207.36.86.57/loralie/images/7089.jpg  
  
Hear what Snape sung *grins evilly* I listened to it like 10 times I love it... I was laughing So hard... heehee (remove spaces) : minibite. com/kids/music/singing.wav Ta! ~ Erin  
  
Thanks to: NOBODY COMMENTED ON HOW COOL I M FOR WRITING ABOUT VALINTINES ON VALLINTINES.... *goes and sits in a hole and sulks* hmph... heehee JK, I love you guys!, im way to hyper right now....  
  
Elspeth Renee – I'll try but I'm not making any promises, but I'll at least wait till their engaged. Hrm...  
  
Musicizdbest – heehee, don't have a hissy fit, I update pretty fast... or I do now anyway... I have no life... so sad... course I do have the excuse of being sick... anyway... hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
iamaiceskater08 - *grins* I know I'm a genius... Im feeling a little better... my dad tried to make me go to a movie today... he wanted me to get fresh air... hrm... my parents are odd ones... Yay for snow! I want more here... but I doubt we'll get anymore... that's sad :-(  
  
Tyster 


	8. Chapter 8

I just realized... I never put a disclaimer in this story... so... I don't own anything that J.K. does... all the original characters are mine and shit... but don't sue me... there's no point... yeah... shutting up know... ON with the story!  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
Lily leaned back into James' chest, their was only a week left of school, the exams were finished, now they were simply waiting for their results, before boarding the Hogwarts express to go home. They were in their secret room just lying together not really saying anything.  
  
"Jay?" she asked.  
  
"What Lily?" he asked using an arm to prop his head up so he could look at her.  
  
"What are you doing when you leave?"  
  
James sighed "Sirius, Remus and I are planning on looking for an apartment this summer, and Sirius and I are planning to go into Auror training."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's really on your mind Lily?" She turned over so she could look at him.  
  
"Your not going to be hear next year. I won't see you" She stated simply.  
  
"Then we'll have to make due with letters and Hogsmead visits, maybe I can even talk you into sneaking out a few times."  
  
"Really?" she asked a small smile forming on her face  
  
"I won't... I can't lose you Lily, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said softly before kissing her gently "we'll make it work." He kissed her again, only this time they didn't part.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ !!!**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James were walking down to dinner slowly, when someone came rushing around the corner and crashed into them.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, it was totally my fault, I should have been watching where I was going." The boy said as he collected the papers he had dropped.  
  
"No problem" James answered bending down to help the boy and Lily pick of the papers.  
  
"Hey Todd, long time no see." Lily said when the three had stood back up. "Lily!" he said smiling as he pulled her into a hug. James watched them curiously, wondering why the name Todd sounded familiar, and how Lily knew the boy. "How've you been?"  
  
"Oh great, You've Know James right?"  
  
"Ah... the new man in your heart." Todd replied smiling, That's when it hit James like a load of bricks, Lily's ex was named Todd, this must be him.  
  
Lily grinned at Todd. "How about you? Anyone new?"  
  
"Eve Jorum, Hufflepuff 5th year, Know her? we've been going out for about a month." Todd told her smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know her from prefect meetings, she is a sweet girl, I'm happy for you to."  
  
"Well I got to get going, people to go places to see, it was good seeing you again Lily!" Todd said before walking off down the hall.  
  
Lily turned to James, who was being oddly silent.  
  
"Jay? What's wrong?"  
  
"He was your ex?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked confused.  
  
"pretty friendly for an ex."  
  
"James..." she started in a warning tone "Me and Todd we're over long before we broke it off, our relationship was purely routine for about a year, we broke it off mutually, we're on good terms. But... If you need proof..." She said a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Proof wouldn't be bad" He grinned at her playing along.  
  
Lily grabbed his tie, and pulled it until his face was level with hers, then... she kissed him, a passionate kiss, that ended up with her against the wall for the corridor, his hands on her legs underneath her uniform skirt, hers under his shirt on his chest, when someone cleared their throat behind them. James jumped as her heard the noise pulling away from her. he turned around to see who it was, praying it wasn't a teacher.  
  
"God Padfoot, don't scare me like that." Sirius laughed as Lily and James were still trying to regain their breath from the kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ !!!**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I miss them" Lily said. She and James were lying on the grass in May's backyard, It was a Saturday, about three weeks after school had ended. James didn't need to ask who she was talking about.  
  
"I know you do Lily" he replied softly, shifting his head to look at her, instead of the sky, which was growing dark as the sun was setting. He moved his hand so his fingers intertwined with hers. She sighed softly.  
  
"Sometimes I think Petunia was right, it was my fault, if I hadn't been off at school... maybe they would have still been alive."  
  
"Lily" His voice was soft but firm, and his free hand turned her head so she was looking at him. Her eyes avoided his though, and he could see tears forming in them. "Lily, look at me" she shook her head "Lily please" her eyes slowly moved from staring at the ground to his warm hazel ones "This is not your fault, you can't blame yourself, your parents most defiantly wouldn't want you to."  
  
"Thanks Jay." She whispered burying her head in his shoulder. They laid their for awhile, silent, watching the sky grow darker, and stars come out.  
  
"we should probably go in"  
  
"We should, but lets not, I love star gazing. See" She took his hand, in her hand was on top and both were pointing, "there's lyra, the harp" she pointed to each star in the constellation "and there's Cygnus, you know the swan, but its also the northern cross, and Altair, the eagle, Jay, your not looking at the stars anymore"  
  
"No, I'm looking at something much more beautiful." Lily chuckled softly, blushing a bit, as James leaned into kiss her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rolled on top of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ !!!**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily groaned as she woke up, it was bright, very bright, why was it so bright, and her eyes weren't even open. She felt a warm arm around her waist, and tensed, before she realized it was James, and relaxed. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking as she adjusted to the intense light. She looked around and realized she was outside, they must have fallen asleep.  
  
"Jay?" she asked softly shaking him a little "come on Jay wake up."  
  
"whayawa?" he groaned  
  
"Jay wake up" he only response was another indecipherable groan. She smirked "well if you want to do it the hard way..." She moved from her position on the ground next to him, so she was straddling him, leaning down she licked his ear, and blew into it softly before using a fake high voice that sounded like it was trying to be sexy, trying being the key word, "James, last night was so much fun" she nipped his ear before sitting back up "we should go again right now"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" James sat bolt upright, while Lily off him laughing.  
  
"Your face... priceless..." was all she could manage through her hysterics.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again, I thought I got drunk and did something stupid like hooking up again with..." he cut off remembering she was there.  
  
"With who Jay?" he looked away not answering her question. "You know not answering will make it worse" she continued, all amusement whipped from her face.  
  
He sighed and turned his head toward her. "Sirius got me drunk one night in 6th year, I hooked up with Tammy Dillon, Hufflepuff 7th year at the time. She pounced, and I was falling over drunk, I don't even remember what happened, all I know is I woke up naked in her bed, damnit, I don't even remember if we slept together or not, I don't remember anything, hell I don't know if I'm a virgin or not. Please don't be mad."  
  
"Jay... I don't know what to say... I'm not mad, we weren't going out at the time, and you didn't do anything wrong... 'cept maybe letting yourself get that drunk. I'm sorry you don't remember"  
  
He grinned at her "God your amazing Lil"  
  
"I know, I know" she grinned, then her stomach growled "but now, its time for food, what time is it anyway?"  
  
"er... 11:30... wow we slept late"  
  
"that we did" she said, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Do you have anything to do today?"  
  
"uh... oh shit... I'm supposed to be apartment hunting... as of... and hour ago... oops..."  
  
Lily laughed and handed him the sandwich she had been making. "alright go, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye babe!" he teased before diapperating with a soft pop, the last thing he heard being lily saying "Don't call me that!"  
  
Lily sighed and leaned against the counter, thinking as she chewed on her sandwich, trying to think of something to do. She looked at the calendar seeing the date was circled she wondered why or a second, before it came to mind. The next thing she knew, she had showered and changed and was grabbing her car keys from the hook on the wall, her purse from the chair by the garage, and climbing into her car.  
  
She drove for awhile before turning let into a drive and parking her car, she climbed out, grabbing a sketchbook, and some pencils. Walking through the quiet she felt tears come to her eyes, pushing them back she sunk to the ground in front of a head stone. Tracing the words engraved in it a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Maria Albe Evans  
Loving Mother and Wife  
  
Robert Alexander Evans  
Loving Father, Brother, and Husband  
  
"What you possess in the world will be found at the day of your death to  
belong to someone else. But what you are will be yours forever."  
  
She sat there just running her fingers over the letters for a moment, before taking out her sketchpad, and starting to draw. The sun had set before she was finished. Slowly, she stood up, taking her drawing out of the book and folding it in half finding a rock near her she put it on top of the drawing near the headstone, before slowly walking away. What she didn't see, was the wind blowing hard enough to take one half of the drawing out from under the stone, reveling a drawing of a little girl sitting with a man on the end of a dock, looking over a lake, the little girl was looking up at her father. On the top of the picture, Lily had written these words 'Happy Birthday Daddy, I'll always love you.'  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$  
  
sorry... that was short... and it took awhile.. I had serious writers block... arg... well...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Perfect-Skye  
  
LJ smiles  
  
firewalker32 – oops... thanks for telling me... my head must of been in the clouds... or maybe I was because I was typing in the dark.. hrm.. lights might be good  
  
Elspeth Renee - :-)  
  
iamaiceskater08 – heehee :-) OMG I WANT IT TO I swear I spent like 10 minutes just looking at the picture, its amazing, I'm not sure if I'm letting her do magic until her birthday or not... Notice how I avoided that whole thing... yeah... go me...  
  
Dani – your silly – I miss you, come visit me – I'm officially on medical leave... how sad 


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*  
  
As Lily gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she remembered the past few years.  
  
7th year had dredged by slowly, she and James had written many a letter, met every Hogsmead day, and even had a few midnight rendezvous' that required her to sneak out of the castle. She remembered the first Hogsmead visit, a month after school had started.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Lily and Alice were sitting impatiently in a carriage that was moving down to Hogsmead. They had were chatting but more they were waiting until they got out of the carriage to because Frank and James where meeting them there.  
  
Lily had opened the door to her carriage, and hopped down, spotting James standing about 10 feet away smiling she had grinned, run to and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his back, and her arms around her neck. She almost knocked him over. Once he had recovered from catching her and moved his arms to hold her up, his lips had descended on hers. Where they stayed for a long time before they separated.  
  
"Hey you" she had smiled at him  
  
He had chuckled, and lowered her to stand on her own replying "Hey yourself, I take it you missed me"  
  
"Just a little"  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
She and May had spent both Christmas and New Years with the Potters, before tragedy had struck near the end of her last year. She remembered the letter James had sent her, it was tear stained and wrinkled:  
  
Lily –  
  
Oh God, I don't even want to tell you, hell I don't want to believe it myself, you've probably already read the paper, he killed then, damnit, even Kay, that bastard killed them. Please see if you can come for the funeral, I need you  
  
Jay  
  
She remember she had woken up to the pecking on her window, she hadn't read the paper yet, but she had immediately found one, and read the article stating the Potters had been killed, by the rising dark force that was Voldemort. She had broken down into tears, before tearing the paper up, and immediately going to Professor Dumbledore to see if she could go for the funeral, which he had given her immediately. But now standing in front of the mirror, tears threatening to return, she shook her head to rid herself of the sad memories trying to focus on happier ones. She smiled at the next memory that popped into her head  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
James and Lily were walking down the street back to May and Lily's house, Lily lived their full time now that school was over, May had hired her as an assistant, and she sold some of her drawings on the side for extra cash. It had started to rain and James moved to cover them with his jacket, and hurry up, but Lily stopped him. She spread her arms wide and tilted her head back, opening her mouth, enjoying the sensation of water soaking threw her clothes and hair, as she caught raindrops on her tongue.  
  
James had stood back chuckling lightly at her antics.  
  
"Didn't you ever do this as a kid? Do you ever miss being young and free so you had no worries past catching raindrops on your tongue?" Lily asked lowering her arms and raising her head so she was looking at him.  
  
"I guess sometimes, but you weren't there when I was that young, so I don't miss it to much." He grinned as her watched the rain streak down her face getting caught in her eyelashes. She had blushed lightly and smiled back at him before tilting her head back once again returning to catching raindrops. After a few moments of watching her he had called her name.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"hmm?" she up righted her head as she replied. Two seconds later he was no longer a few feet away but rather right in front of her cupping her face with one hand.  
  
"I love you." He had whispered softly. Her jaw had dropped upon hearing him say those words. It had taken a while to process, before her finally regained her power of speech.  
  
"Could you repeat that?"  
  
He chucked lightly before leaning down and whispering in her ear "I love you Lily Evans" his lips lightly brushing her ear sending chills down her spine.  
  
"I love you to Jay" she replied softly, before her had lowered his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Alice and Frank's wedding had been a couple weeks later, she remembered standing next to her best friend as the maid of honor, watching her exchange vows and rings. Then at the reception dancing with James.  
  
It was now a two weeks after Alice became Mrs. Frank Longbottom, and Lily was getting ready for a date with James. He was going to take her too a muggle fair, so she had dressed in simple jeans, sneakers, a black tank top, a dark green zip-up sweatshirt lying loosely on her shoulders, her silver chocker on her neck, and a matching silver bracelet (James's Christmas present) on her wrist. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, Lily turned around to find May leaning against the doorframe smiling in a 'I know something you don't know' kind of way.  
  
"What are you up to?" Lily asked eyeing her aunt threw narrowed eyes.  
  
"Me? Nothing... nothing at all." May answered laughing slightly "I just came up to tell you James is here."  
  
Lily still eyeing her aunt, nodded, before grabbing her purse and heading down the stairs.  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked as she descended the stairs, to the front hall where James was standing, well pacing really, but Lily failed to notice that. He beamed at her and offered her his arm. She looped her arm thru his. "So how are we getting there?"  
  
"Apperating you know where to go?"  
  
"Yup" Lily said, waving to May, who was standing at the top of the stairs, before they both dissaperated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ !!!**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What should we do first?" Lily asked as they entered the fair grounds. "Rides, games, or food?"  
  
"Food"  
  
Lily chuckled lightly to James's immediate answer. But upon seeing a fried dough booth, immediately stopped and dragged him to it. "Fried dough!"  
  
"Fried dough???" James asked incredulously, "that sounds nasty"  
  
"But its not, its sooo good" Lily replied, before turning to the man operating the stand "One please, with powdered sugar"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"Positive" Lily said handing the man some money as she took the late from him.  
  
Sitting down at a table near by, she broke of a piece and brought it to James's lips. He eyed it for a second before slowly opening his mouth a bit and letting her feed him. His eyes lit up when he tasted it. "Ok so you were right..."  
  
"Course I was dahlin'" Lily replied breaking of a piece for herself. They quickly finished the rest of the savory sweet.  
  
"Alright where too?" James asked standing up.  
  
"Games or rides?"  
  
"Lets save the rides for last."  
  
"To the games it is! You better win be a stuffed bear Jay" Lily joked looping her arm thru his.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or.. Or... I wont kiss you anymore."  
  
"ever??"  
  
"Yes, win me a bear or I'll never kiss you again."  
  
"Well can I have a good luck kiss?" They had stopped infront of a booth and he turned towards her.  
  
"Hmmm..." She pretended to think about it, before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I was jipped!" James pouted.  
  
Lily laughed "Well win me a bear then" she teased.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ !!!**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent awhile playing games, and yes, James had won Lily a bear, of course, she won three for herself, while he only won the one, he had sulked for a bit, until she had gotten him some cotton candy, which cheered him up when he tasted it. After winning a few games, and losing a lot more, they had shrunk their prizes, away from muggles, and sticking them in Lily's purse, they headed to the rides. They were planning on heading home after one last ride, the ferries wheel. It was dark now, and the ferries wheel had colorful lights decorating it, on one side was the fair, and one the other was a river. James grabbed her hand as they stepped into the seat. They remained quite until they were almost at the top.  
  
James turned to her "Lily?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked looking at the out at the water, that sparkled in the moonlight. And reflected the colors of the ferries wheel. When he remained silent she turned to look at him only to be faced with a white rose. She blinked then looked at James, before slowly reaching up to take it, opening her mouth to say something, but closed it again when he lightly laid his finger on her lips.  
  
"Lily remember when I told you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me?" she nodded in response as his finger was still resting on her lips "Well, its true, I meant it when I said it, and I mean it now, You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I don't want to ever let you go. So Lily, Will you marry me?" He finished letting his hand drop to his lap.  
  
She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek before leaning over to kiss him, but before she initiated the kiss she whispered one word against his lips "yes." After they pulled apart, Lily looked at her hand, she had felt James slip something onto it as they were kissing, and her jaw dropped when she saw the white gold ring, with a diamond surrounded on each side by an emerald.  
  
"It's gorgeous" she said softly still admiring how it looked on her hand.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I just have one question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did the rose come from?" she replied grinning  
  
$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$!$********$ !$********$!$********$!$********$  
  
Yay! Sorry about taking so long... I hit a road block... not literally, I just had no idea where to go with the story. But I finally figured something out... so hope you enjoyed it and don't stone me for taking so long.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Rockergirl – thanks hope you like this chapter! And yes.. pirates of the Caribbean is an amazing movie, and I love it. I watched it three times one day... I was sick and had nothing better to do. Lol. Oh yes! You wrote the 50th review so... well.. your cool... you win a cookie :o)  
  
Smiley-Freak :D thanks! And I'll try!  
  
Lord-Of-The-World – sorry that it took so long, normally I'm faster, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Perfect-Skye – yeah, I had enough of the sad stuff so this chapters happy, 'cept for the one part...  
  
Lady of Masbolle – there will be more... I just have to think of it. :-p  
  
firewalker32 - :o) thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Tyster – Thanks, yeah, but this one ends happy! :o) hope you like it  
  
Rose-Evans – much thanks for reading my story, hope you like this chapter as well  
  
iamaiceskater08 – I hope your feeling better, you probably are cuz im so slow, but hey...  
  
Elspeth Renee - :o) thank you  
  
little-aquarianprincess – yeah... I couldn't figure out what to do with that... so... I skipped it... :o) yeah... I cheated... hopw you like this chapter! 


End file.
